New Life
by myinterests
Summary: When Sailor Moon disappears from the face of the planet, what will the Sailor Scouts do? Mean While, a new Star Light appears and the Star Lights find her a little off… SeiyaxUsagi YatenxMinako, TaikixAmi
1. Prologue

Author: My Interests

Description: When Sailor Moon disappears from the face of the planet, what will the Sailor Scouts do? Mean While, a new Star Light appears and the Star Lights find her a little off…

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever, own the rights to Sailor Moon.

Warning: It is a S/U story. I think they make such a good couple… as he really cares for Usagi with all of his heart. **Sigh**…

* * *

Prologue: 

**It is night; the only lights that light up the area are streetlights. Sounds could be heard, of what sounded like people fighting. Slowly, you glide to the scene… sailor senshi litter the park. All looked beaten up, and worn down.**

"This enemy is so tough!" A Senshi dressed in a green senshi fuku yelled. Her beautiful long brown hair was mostly tide into a ponytail… however; with the fighting and being thrown around had unraveled her hair. Her senshi fuku was torn and dirty, and she had a lot of scrapes.

"But we need to keep fighting her until Sailor Moon can take this bitch down!" A girl in a red senshi fuku yelled. Her midnight black hair was messed up and she looked banged up as well. "Mars Flame Sniper!" She screamed as a bow and arrow made of fire appeared in her grasp.

The other girl smiled. "I know." She then focused her attention on the enemy they were fighting. "Oak-"

"Love and Beauty Shock!" A golden heart flew over taking the monster by surprise.

"Venus!" The girls both yelled.

A beautiful girl with golden blonde hair stood in the moonlight. Her hair went down towards her hips. She had a red bow in her hair and she threw up her hand with only her index and middle finger up, Her famous V for victory symbol. "Hi all! Missed me!"

By this time the monster regained itself and threw some sort of lightning bold at Venus. Venus jumped out of the way.

"OAK EVOLUTION!" The brown haired girl yelled.

The monster looked over at her and smiled.

"EEW! Don't do that!" The girl in the green senshi fuku shrieked.

"JUPITER!" The girl in the red senshi fuku yelled. "Don't let down your guard!" Too late! With out realizing it, something hit the two girls sending them flying into different trees. Both past out instantly.

Venus eyes finally focused on the scene to see whom all were there. She gasped. "Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune!" Almost all of the senshi were there. Past out on the ground. "It can't be that-" Venus's heart fell. If all of the senshi… Venus shook her head and regained herself. "No, I will not let this get to me!" She then began to attack.

"Silent wall!"

Venus stopped her attack as Saturn approached. "This will help while Sailor Moon powers up!" Venus turned around as Sailor Moon finally appeared.

"I am the-" Sailor Moon began. He beautiful senshi uniform blew in the wind along with her pigtails that went down to her ankles. Her wings though didn't move.

"SAILOR MOON!" Venus interrupted.

"Sorry I'm so late!" Sailor Moon said bashfully.

"Never mind that, they need your help!" Venus begged.

Sailor Moon nodded. "Right!" She then focused her attention on the enemy. "Silver Moon, Crystal Power Kiss!"

Saturn let down the wall as Sailor Moon's attack came through. The enemy had no chance.

"GORGEOUS!" It yelled and then transformed back into a delicate middle school aged girl who fell to the ground.

"MINNA!" Sailor Moon yelled when she saw the condition of her friends. She ran to the girl in the red senshi fuku first. "Mars!" She looked around to her fallen friends. "Jupiter, Mercury, Uranus, Pluto, Neptune!" Tears glistened in her beautiful blue eyes. She sniffed and stood up. "Don't worry, I'll heal all of you!" She stood up and a pink glow radiated from her body. Venus and Saturn watch in shock. They have never seen Sailor Moon do this before. Saturn thought she was the only one who could heal… yet not all at once. However, it took a toll on Sailor Moon as she slumped a little. Venus looked at Sailor Moon to see that she now bore some of the markings that the senshi had earlier.

"Sailor Moon?" Venus asked as she approached her friend.

Sailor Moon looked up and smiled brightly at Venus. "I'm ok!"

Saturn ran to Sailor Moon and began to heal the skinned marks from her body. "There."

Sailor Moon smiled at Saturn, "Thank you!"

"What are friends for?" Saturn asked.

All of the rest of the senshi were back on their feet.

"Let's get out of here." Sailor Moon said as she de-transformed. The others soon followed.

"JA!" A woman with short blond hair waved her goodbyes as she put her arm around a beautiful woman's waist who had aqua hair. She smiled softly and turned to leave with the other woman.

The one who was once Sailor Moon began to walk backwards, waving bye to her beloved friends. "JA NE!" Her eyes closed and she smiled. She held up her hand and waved bye. As she walked backwards, she felt her foot step on what felt to be a rock. Time seemed to have slowed down as she started to fall. She was falling backwards. She looked to her right and saw that she was falling into the street that would have led her home. Horror filled her eyes as two bright lights headed towards her. 'Too close!' She thought. 'They can't stop in time-' A scream escaped her lips as her friends began to run towards her.

"HONK! HONK!"

"USAGI!"

The girl who was once Sailor Moon closed her eyes tightly.

"USAGI!" Was all she heard.

Then, everything went dark.

* * *

On another planet, Kinmoku;

A woman with midnight black hair was fighting a woman with white hair. They wore black leather fukus. "HA! You can't beat me!" The black haired girl yelled towards the white haired girl.

"Like hell!" The white haired girl went to attack the black haired girl when the black haired girl suddenly grabbed at her heart, falling over in pain.

"Fighter!" The white haired girl yelled. She began to rush over to Fighter, but felt the same pain in her heart. She fell to her knees, grabbing her heart. "What is this pain!"

Fighter began to cry, "Oh god no…"

The white haired girl looked at her. "Fighter?"

Suddenly the door swung open. Another girl, with brown hair, stumbled in, holding her heart. "Fighter, her light…. Her light has…" The girl stumbled over to Fighter.

Fighter's eyes filled with even more tears as she let her arms drop to her sides. She looked blankly up at the ceiling. "Odango…" Tears began to fall like rain from her eyes. Suddenly she held her eyes closed tight and clutched her fists as she screamed on the top of her lungs. "ODANGO!"

* * *

Back on earth;

All of the friends gathered around their fallen friend. Blood dripped from her mouth. Her eyes were closed.

"Usagi! Don't go! Please, it's me Rei!" The black haired girls sobbed in desperation.

A few feet away they heard some commotion, but didn't care. "Haruka! Please, don't kill him!" The aqua haired girl yelled to her companion.

The tall girl with short blond hair tried to pull herself from the aqua haired girl's grasp. "I AM GOING TO KILL THAT-"

"Usagi wouldn't want that!" The aqua haired girl yelled.

Haruka stopped pulling, and tears weld up in her eyes. "She's our Princess, she is the one we are suppose to protect…no matter what." She whispered to the aqua haired girl. She then glared towards the guy who had stumbled out of his car in horror and disbelief. "That bastard should have stopped his car… he should have seen her…" Haruka looked over towards the beaten up truck that had skidded to a stop 5 feet from Usagi's body. The sight was so awful, Haruka looked over at where Usagi's body lay.

Suddenly, Rei started to scream. "USAGI!" Haruka ran over to see what was happening.

Usagi's body began to vanish as bubbles formed above her. It was as if her star seed was taken from her. The girl with short blue hair slumped next to Usagi.

"Usagi…" She touched her friend for the last time… and then… she was gone.

* * *

**First chapter is a cliffhanger! Don't worry; a story of Sailor Moon is not a story with out our beautiful fun loving Usagi! Don't forget something else… this is a romance!**


	2. A new Star Light

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon! **SNIFF!**

Chapter 1 – A new Star Light?

1 month later…on Kinmoku

**Dream**

HONK HONK!

'Oh no, not again! Why must I dream this every night?' Suddenly the dream went black.

**Dream Ended**

The girl gasped as she woke up alarmed. She was breathing heavy. Sweat poured off of her, and her heart raced. When she caught her breath, she looked around the room. She was in a hospital room. She got up from the bed and walked to her hospital bathroom. When she got to the sink, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had waist length blonde hair and very light violet eyes. Her face was on the thin side from lack of food. She turned on the faucet and threw water on her face. She then turned it off and grabbed a towel. As she wiped off her face she heard the nurses out side of her door.

"Princess Kakyuu, why are you here?" One of them asked.

"I am here to take Star Charmer home. She has been here long enough and must start her training."

The blonde stared at herself in the mirror. That's right, she was Star Charmer. Some other Star Lights had found her passed out about a month ago a mile away from the palace. She was in her fuku, but it was different from everyone else's. Her's was hot pink and had purple lining. They never remembered ever seeing her before and took her to the hospital. However, when she woke up, she had no memories. Princess Kakyuu had decided to call her Charmer.

The door opened. Star Charmer turned around slowly, realizing she only had a hospital gown on and her hair was loose. She didn't look like a star light at that moment. She bowed to the Princess.

Princess Kakyuu looked at the unusual star light. The night that she was found, Princess Kakyuu and some of her star lights saw bright lights flashing about a mile from the palace. She sent her star lights to find out what it was, and that was when they found her… almost dead… in her hot pink star light uniform. Princess Kakyuu was very disappointed to find out that this star light had amnesia but hoped it was only for a short amount of time.

"Star Charmer, I am taking up back to the palace. We are going to start retraining you so that maybe you will get some of your memories back." She smiled at the petit fighter. One thing did make her wonder… is why was she wearing a hot pink fuku?

Star Charmer transformed and left the room with the princess.

* * *

Three Star Lights sat together on a bed. The white haired and brown haired girls both were comforting Star Fighter who sobbed in the middle. 

"She can't be dead…" Fighter gasped.

"Fighter, maybe we should ask for permission to go back to earth and find out what really happened." The brown haired girl said.

"Yeah!" Piped up the white haired girl. "Maker has a point, we are not sure of nothing!"

Fighter looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thanks Maker. Thanks Healer." She smiled at the two. Suddenly there was a nock.

The three star lights stood at attention and Princess Kakyuu and Star Charmer entered. Star Charmer smiled at the tree and stayed by the door.

Kakyuu stepped up to the girls and noticed Fighter was crying. She then turned to Charmer and asked her to leave for a minute. Charmer bowed and left, shutting the door behind her.

"What is wrong, my Star Lights?" She asked with a kind voice full of concern for her beloved star lights.

"About a month ago, we all felt a star seed go out. We fear that Usagi… Sailor Moon… died that night." Maker replied.

Kakyuu put a finger up to her chin in deep thought. "That was probably the night Charmer appeared…"

The three star lights looked at Kakyuu in shock. "Nani!"

Kakyuu looked at them and smiled. She began to explain what she say that night. "I also felt a huge source of energy appear on our planet…and I feel it off of Charmer. Star Lights, I need you to help Charmer. She has amnesia and I want you to start training her… tomorrow. If after 3 days, she does not remember any thing… I want you all to go to earth. I think there maybe a connection."

Fighter looked towards the door knowing on the other side was Charmer. "Why is her fuku pink and purple?"

Kakyuu shook her head slowly. "I have no idea." She looked at them again. "When you go to earth, you will all take your guy forms again."

The three nodded.

Kakyuu turned towards the door and called for Charmer.

Charmer came back into the room. The three star lights studied her carefully. Yes, they did in fact feel the same power that Kakyuu felt… who is this Charmer really?

* * *

The next day Fighter watched as Charmer brushed her hair. Sure, Fighter was out in the palace hall, peeking through a crack open door, into the room of the girl who was assigned to her. Fighter could feel it… a strong star seed… it felt just like…just like… hope was flooding into Fighter. The girl was thinner then Odango, and her eyes were a soft violet color. She looked nothing like Odango… she didn't even have the same length of hair. However, her hair color was the same… the energy was the same… but… was it even possible? 

"Hey Fighter, you're blocking my view!" Healer whispered from beside Fighter. "I want to see her too!"

Fighter backed up a little so that the shorter one could crawl over.

"She looks nothing like Usagi-san." Maker whispered.

Healer and Fighter both nodded. However, their hearts were full of hope… hope that what they felt that dreadful night was not the end of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Charmer quivered in her chair. She knew that the three star lights that were assigned to train her were out side of her room, watching her. She could feel it. She grabbed a string and tied her hair back in the usual Star Light style. She slowly got up and looked at the door, frowning. "Can't a girl get ready in peace?" 

She heard some scoffing and footsteps. Then she heard one of the star lights yipped.

She lowered her head and shook it. She walked over to the door and opened it and saw that the three star lights were tangled together.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Healer yelled as Fighter has some how gotten her hair caught in Healer's top.

"I CAN'T!" Fighter shouted. "Not until you let go of my hair!"

Maker pushed the two down and cleared her throat. "We came to pick you up for your training."

Charmer smiled brightly at Maker. "Oh good! I hope this will bring back some of my memories!" Suddenly her stomach grumbled loudly. "But, can we eat first?"

Fighter and Healer looked at each other in shock. That was almost as loud as Usagi's stomach. Fighter kicked Healer off of her. "Yeah, I'm starved as well!"

Charmer smiled really big. "Great!" She then transformed into her fuku. Lights brighter then they had ever seen filled the hall as she transformed. It was a warm light as well… The three looked at each other and nodded. There was something special about that Charmer, and they were going to find out what it is.

* * *

Healer and Maker sat at the table with sweat drops. Charmer and Fighter had both gained Hugh appetites. They knew that since that fateful night, both had barely eaten a drop. However, they were eating enough for 5 star lights each! 

"Don't over eat or you will get sick while training." Maker warned the two.

Charmer looked at her and smiled. "I had not even started to get filled up yet!"

Fighter stopped eating and turned to Charmer. Even Fighter was starting to get full. "Wow, you must be the bottomless pit!" Fighter said.

Charmer put down the naked bone from the chicken leg she had just finished. "Take that back." She glared at Fighter.

Fighter stuck out her tongue and said, "Make me!"

With that, Charmer tossed the bone at Fighter. Fighter in return tossed a plate at Charmer.

Healer and Maker both looked at each other. "Does this ring any bells?" Maker asked.

Healer let out a sigh. "Yes." Healer looked at the two who were food fighting and laughing. It was good to see Fighter happy again. It had been a whole year since she heard Fighter laugh. Healer looked down at the plate in front of her. It has been that long since she was that happy. "Minako…" she whispered.

Maker sensed Healer's sadness. She leaned towards her, "We will be going to earth in three days… I know it."

Healer's eyes lit up. She then looked in front of her. Fighter and Charmer had both fallen out of the seats and Fighter was on top of Charmer, she had pinned down Charmer who was laughing in hysterics.

"OK! UNCLE!" Charmer gasped.

Fighter smiled and got off of Charmer. She offered Charmer her hand and helped Charmer up off of the ground.

"You two sure are getting a long very well." Marker said, a sly grin on her face.

Fighter stuck out her tongue at Maker and guided Charmer to the bathroom. She and Charmer washed each other off and were laughing about the scene they caused.

Charmer then looked at Fighter seriously, "I hope we can be friends!"

Fighter smiled at her. "I hope so too."

* * *

**Aw, the story has begun! Ok, if you want to see more of this story… REVIEW! **


	3. Training

Chapter 3 – Training

Disclaimer – I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon

"Star Sensitive Infernal!" Star Healer yelled as she shot a beam of yellow light at Star Charmer. Star Charmer jumped out of the way and rolled. She hadn't tried to shoot Healer with anything. Healer was a little concerned with this, as she felt bad about shooting at some one who had no idea how to fight back. "Come on Charmer! Fight me!"

Charmer got up off of the ground and dusted off her legs. "I don't know how, Healer!" Charmer wailed.

Healer covered her face in disbelief with her hand. 'This girl has to be Sailor Moon…' She thought. "Try the first thing that comes to your mind!" She yelled at Charmer.

Charmer clutched her star broach and shook her head in desperation. "I don't wanna."

As Healer kept yelling at Charmer, Fighter and Maker watched from a safe distance.

"Oh man, I feel sorry for Healer." Maker laughed watching Healer jumping up and down while yelling at the crying Charmer. "I don't think she can hold out much longer." Maker laughed.

Fighter watched Charmer with awe. She was acting just like Usagi. "Is it even possible?" Fighter said. She leaned back and put her arms behind her head. She continued to watch the two as Healer began to loose herself and started blasting all around Charmer who was jumping out of the way each time.

"TAKE THAT! FIGHT!" Healer yelled.

"WAHHH!" Charmer yelled. Healer shot another beam at her, and it skinned Charmer's leg. "OUCH!" Charmer yelled.

Fighter stood up, worried. Maker grabbed Fighter and shook her head. Fighter looked towards the two, realizing that Healer had no idea that she grazed Charmer.

"STAR CHARMING BLAST!" Charmer screamed while she had her eyes closed. She held out her star and blasted a huge pink beam towards Healer who was hit dead on. It threw Healer back 10 feet.

"HEALER!" Everyone yelled. They started to run towards her but Healer sat up and wiped the blood from her face.

"Damn Charmer! You are powerful!" Healer smiled at Charmer who was now by Healer's side. "You will be a great fighter!"

Fighter and Maker stopped. That was a Hugh complement from Healer. The two looked at one another. They nodded. It was Maker's turn to train the new girl.

"Ready for your next training session?" Fighter said.

Charmer lowered her head and shook it. "I don't want to hurt any one." She sniffed.

Fighter felt as if she was floating. 'This has to be…'

Charmer looked at Healer who was still pretty scuffed up. She plunged her head into Healer chest, sobbing her heart out. Healer looked up at Fighter and Maker quickly before she put her arms around the sobbing girl. Healer began to feel warm while she embraced Charmer. She opened her eyes to see that there was a pink glow around her and Charmer. It was so warm. Healer looked at Fighter and Maker again who both watched in amazement.

Then, just as sudden as it had come, the glow was gone… along with all of Healer's wounds. Healer looked down and saw that Charmer has fallen into a deep sleep.

"Looks like our new light has a lot of surprises up her sleeve." Maker said softly.

Healer got a look on her face. "Do I have to stay like this till she wakes up?"

Fighter smirked. "Hell Yeah! You were the one who grazed her in the first place!" Fighter then looked at Charmer's leg. "That's odd, she didn't heal her self." Maker looked over and studied it as well. She then saw that there were more wounds, like the ones Healer once had.

"Looks bad." Maker said. She got on her knees and pulled the girl's leg towards herself. "She needs some antibiotics."

Fighter looked at Healer and Maker. Fighter nodded her head and walked off towards the palace.

"Do I need to carry this girl now as well?" Healer scoffed. Knowing the answer.

Maker shook her head. "No."

Healer shot her attention to Maker. "Nani!"

Maker looked towards where Fighter went. "Fighter will be the one to take care of her. Fighter needs Charmer… and Charmer…" Maker looked at Healer. "Needs her." Healer looked down at Charmer.

* * *

**DREAM**

Charmer blinked her eyes. "Where am I?" She started to walk backwards. "Why is it so dark?" She felt something under her foot. She slipped and began to fall backwards. She looked towards her right and saw two headlights coming at her. "Not again…" She closed her eyes, ready for impact.

**End of Dream**

Charmer rolled out of her bed and onto the floor. She had let out a little scream as she fell. When she regained herself, she realized she was safe in her room. She sighed with relief and began to get up. She then yipped in pain and grabbed her calf. She felt a bandage wrapped around it. "What on Earth?" She struggled to turn on her light. Once she turned on the light, she looked at her calf. Blood was oozing through the bandages. "Ouch, I need to get more bandages." She started to stand, but then her door burst open.

A guy with long midnight black hair rushed into the room. It was tied back, and he wore a red shirt and black jeans. His deep blue eyes were full of concern. He knelt next to Charmer. Charmer's gaze never left his face.

"Oh man, you started to bleed again." He said and he examined her leg.

Her heart pounded heavily. She knew him…"Seiya…" She said softly.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Oh? You remember me?"

The girl quivered. "Hai…" Once again, her voice was soft.

Seiya smiled as he picked her up off of the ground. "Lets tend to your wound first before we talk any more."

Maker and Healer had their ears up to the door. Healer's eyes sparkled with joy. "You hear that, Maker! She knew him!" Healer whispered.

Maker nodded and stepped away from the door. Before Healer could get away from the door, it swung open and whacked Healer in the face. Healer started to go after Seiya who was caring Charmer in his arms. Maker grabbed Healer and puller her out of Seiya's way. Seiya rushed off towards the clinic.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HER… HIM!" Healer yelled, punching the air as Maker held her back.

"She said his name." Maker said.

Healer stopped fighting. "Does that mean anything?"

Maker nodded. "She knew the male Fighter, more then the female."

Healer looked in the direction they went. "Could it really be Usagi?"

* * *

Charmer squirmed as Seiya put some antibiotics on Charmer's wound. 

"It looks like when you fell out of bed, you scratched your wound on the edge of the bed." Seiya said to Charmer.

Charmer's eyes never left Seiya's face. She appeared to be captivated by him. "Oh?" She softly replied.

Seiya grabbed some gauze. "How do you know me?" He asked.

Charmer blushed. "I don't, but I remember you. Yet I don't." She stuttered.

Seiya shot a sideways glance at her. 'If this is my Odango, this is a good sign.' He thought to himself how this could be a blessing in disguise. He could tell her that it is him that she is engaged to… however, that would be wrong. He wanted her to love him for true love, not false pasts. Anyways, who knows for sure if this is Odango.

**Flashback**

Healer, Maker and Fighter all stood in Fighter's room. Fighter looked at the other two. "So you want me to transform into Seiya and see if she reacts to it?"

Maker nodded. "If she does, then it is a good sign that that is in fact, Usagi."

Healer nodded. "What can it hurt?"

"My self esteem." Fighter replied. She then de-transformed into Seiya."

**End of Flash Back**

"Do you remember anything else?" He asked as he tightened up her bandage.

"Well, I keep having this dream, it's not coming in all the way… but I dream about two lights coming at me as I fall backwards." Charmer whispered, looking away.

Seiya looked at her. That sounded like headlights of a car… and there are no cars on this planet. Only earth. His heart skipped a beat. "Odango…" He whispered as he gazed at her.

She looked at him with confusion. "Odango?"

He blushed. "Nothing."

* * *

**Next day,**

Fighter and Maker went to report to the Princess of what has happened to Charmer.

"She knew me as Seiya." Fighter told Kakyuu. "She also mentioned two lights coming at her…"

Kakyuu nodded her head. "I see, well, I am standing firm on the three day thing. This is only day two. Take her to the next level."

The two star lights bowed to their princess and left.

* * *

Charmer was eating so fast that Fighter, Maker and Healer couldn't keep up. All three sweat dropped. Charmer started to take something from Fighter's bowel. 

"NOT SO FAST, Charmer!" Fighter yelled as she blocked Charmer's fork from her bowl.

Charmer gave Fighter innocent eyes and pouted. "But-"

Before any one could say anything, Fighter stole Charmer's desert and smiled triumphant. "HA!" She then ate the chocolate covered strawberry.

Charmer took this opportunity to steal some food off of Fighter's tray and winked at Fighter. Fighter then smiled at Charmer wickedly. With out even realizing it, Fighter jumped out of her chair and jumped on top of Charmer. Charmer screamed as the other girl tackled her.

Maker and Healer tried not to laugh, but they enjoyed how lively Charmer made Fighter. They use to be afraid that Fighter would just disappear.

Charmer kicked Fighter off of her and then she got on top of her. "Oh yeah! I'm going to get you this time!" Charmer laughed and started to tickle Fighter. Fighter began to laugh uncontrollably. Healer and Maker moved away from the two.

"UNCLE!" Fighter finally yelled. Charmer stopped tickling her and smiled triumphant. "I WON! Victory!" She held up her index and middle fingers in a V.

Fighter started to sit up, even though Charmer was on her still. Charmer looked down at Fighter and started to get off.

However, Fighter made a move that made Healer and Maker gasp in shock.

Fighter, with out thinking, kissed Charmer on the lips. Charmer's eyes widened in shock. When Fighter pulled away, Charmer looked horrified.

SLAP! "HENTIA!"

The sound echoed through the dining area. Charmer quickly got up and ran away leaving Fighter on the floor, with a red handprint on her face. She began to rub her face and stared off after her, baffled.

"Fighter! What did you go and do something so stupid for!" Healer hissed.

Fighter looked at the floor. "I screwed up, didn't I?" Fighter slowly got up and balled up her fists.

Maker sipped her cup of coffee. "Um, yes, but, she is still assigned to us." Maker cleared her throat. "She is my victim today." She sat down her cup of coffee and smiled at the other Star Lights.

"Poor Charmer." Healer shook her head slowly.

* * *

'She… kissed me…' Charmer walked fast down the halls. A girl had just… KISSED her… on the lips… deeply and with meaning… Charmer looked up and stopped in front of her door. "Did I have a relationship with her? Like… that?" She asked out loud. She opened her door and walked into her room. 'No, I couldn't have… that Seiya guy rings bells… she doesn't.' Charmer sat on her bed. 'Seiya and Fighter look a lot alike…are they related?' 

There was a nock on the door.

"It's open" Charmer yelled out.

Maker opened the door. "Hi Charmer. Ready for your next training session?"

Charmer looked at Maker and smiled. "If it has nothing to do with lasers… yes."

Maker looked at Charmer's leg and frowned. "I hope you can run with your leg bandaged up like that."

Charmer stood up. "Yes, I can. I am not going to take any chances on messing up my training. I may get to remember who I am. That is my goal." She then sighed. "Who is Fighter to me?"

Maker was shocked by the change in the subject. She cleared her throat and regained herself. "That is for you to find out on your own."

* * *

Maker took a right swing at Charmer as Charmer began to duck. When Charmer was under Maker's arm she grabbed the girl's arm and with all of her strength, threw Maker as far as she could. Maker screamed as she flew towards a tree. 

Charmer, seeing that Maker was going to have impact ran as fast as she could in the direction that Maker was heading.

Maker felt herself collide into something soft. She began to tumble and then stopped. She looked up at Charmer who had caught her.

"You're a great teacher, Maker!" She smiled.

"Uh- Thanks!" She blushed and got off of the girl. Charmer soon got up as well. "Looks like you're improving with hand to hand combat." She smiled proudly. "Now lets work on speed. Ready?"

Charmer smiled and nodded. Maker started to run circles around Charmer. Charmer couldn't believe how fast the girl was. All she could see was a blue light. Maker then stopped.

"You saw my light, now lets see yours!" She gasped, regaining her breath.

Charmer smiled. "That's easy!" She started to run as fast as she could in circles around Maker.

Maker yelled, "TOO SLOW! FASTER!"

Charmer couldn't believe it, faster? How? She tried to run faster, but Maker still yelled that she was too slow. Charmer closed her eyes and pleaded to her legs to go faster.

Maker still didn't see any light. She shook her head slowly. "FASTER!"

Charmer let out a scream as she began to run even faster. That was when she felt it; it felt as if she broke through a barrier. She began to run twice as fast. She felt warm all over.

Maker finally saw it, a pink glow emerging from Charmer. "Common, don't let it die…" Maker urged softly. Her heart racing as the pink light began to grow. Suddenly, the pink light took over and she could only see Charmer's pink light. "THAT'S IT! YOU DID IT CHARMER!" Maker yelled with excitement.

Charmer slowed to a stop and fell over, panting. "I-am-s-o dune-for…." Charmer panted.

Maker stood next to the girl. "You did it, all on your own."

Charmer smiled up at Maker. "You are truly a great teacher."

Maker stood up strait. "That is all for today, tomorrow, you are to do battle and the last of your training, with Fighter."

Charmer frowned. "Why not you?"

Maker raised an eyebrow. "Fighter is our leader, Healer and I want you to show her what good teachers we are!"

Charmer closed her eyes. "I guess it's inevitable."

* * *

Fighter shook her head. This was the first time since Charmer was assigned to them that Charmer refused to eat with them, until Fighter left. Fighter lowered her head. "Damn… why did I go and do something so stupid." 

Healer pointed her fork at Fighter. "Cause you let your emotions get the better of you!" She then went back to her food.

Fighter stood up and grabbed her tray. "I'm going to Charmer." With that, she left the other two fighters alone.

"Hmmm… I hope she buys Charmer dinner." Maker said.

"Why is that?" Healer asked.

"Cause with her and Charmer's appetites, that food on that tray will not satisfy them.

"Oh…" Healer then began to giggle.

* * *

Charmer had de-transformed. She was in her pink nightdress that had a bunny in the front. Her hair was loose and it fell just past her waist. She used a brush to comb her hair and stared at her self in the mirror. Her light violet eyes were a little clouded over. She hung her head. 

"Nock Nock!"

She quickly turned in her seat and saw Seiya in the doorway. He held two dinner trays.

"Mind if we eat in your room tonight?" He asked.

She shook her head no, in shock.

"Where should we…" he began.

Charmer grabbed the two trays from him and put them on her over sized dresser. She then threw herself on him. Her hair flowed everywhere. At first, Seiya was stunned, but then he put his arms around her, and buried his nose in her hair.

"Who are you? Why do I feel so safe with you?" She sobbed. "I feel like I know you… from my past."

Seiya sighed. "I do not know…"

Charmer let go of him and looked into his eyes. "Seiya, you're the only familiar person I see."

Seiya looked at her. "What about the three you have been with?"

Charmer shook her head. "Fighter… I feel a comfortable bond with her… like we are sisters or best friends. Healer and Maker… just… nothing."

Seiya sat down on her bed. "Does the word, Odango, mean anything to you?"

Charmer looked at him. "A little… but so little…" She sat next to Seiya. "Fighter kissed me today, and I don't know why."

Seiya blushed a little. "I'm sorry…"

Charmer looked up at him. "Why?"

Seiya looked at her. "I guess you'll find out sooner or later…" He mumbled. He pulled out a headpiece and stood up. "Please, don't run away, Charmer."

Charmer shook her head.

Seiya sighed. "Star Fighter MAKE-UP!"

Charmer gasped as Seiya transformed into Star Fighter. "I don't…"

Fighter took off her headpiece and looked at the floor. "I am so sorry for kissing you…I lost myself."

Charmer looked at Fighter. "That's why you two look alike!"

Fighter looked at Charmer and nodded.

"Do I turn into a male too?"

Fighter looked at Charmer. "Are you de-transformed right now?"

Charmer nodded.

"Then you are just a female."

Charmer looked down at her outfit. "OH NO!" She quickly grabbed her robe and threw it on. "I'm sorry! I forgot-"

Fighter laughed. "It's ok, I have outfits like that as well."

Charmer lowered her head. "What are you really?"

Fighter shook her head. "Um… male." She didn't want to go into any more detail then that. If this was Odango, she didn't want to loose her again.

Charmer smiled. "Thank you for fixing that up for me." She then looked at the two food trays. "Ready to eat?"

"HELL YEAH!" Fighter yelled as she attacked the food along with Charmer.

* * *

Next day, day three. 

Fighter and Charmer stood in front of each other. Both had stern faces. This was Charmer's last day of Training. The day that she had to prove herself to Fighter, their leader.

Charmer waited for the order. Fighter had told Charmer that they would use the woods as a battleground. It would make it more realistic. When Fighter said go, Charmer was to hide herself in the woods and wait, until Fighter found her and attacked.

"GO!" Fighter yelled.

Charmer made a dash into the woods. She was careful to not go at her fastest speed to avoid having Fighter see her light. She then hopped into a tree and rested on a branch.

About two minutes later, Charmer felt Fighter land on the same tree right behind her.

"BOO!" Fighter teased. Charmer jumped from the tree and landed on the ground. Fighter landed in front of her.

Charmer ducked as Fighter took a swing at her. She then saw am opening and grabbed Fighter's arm and threw Fighter. She then made a mad dash deeper into the woods.

"Star Serious LAZAR!"

Charmer jumped into the air avoiding the lazar. She then grabbed her star broach and landed in a tree. "Star Charming BLAST!" She yelled, aiming at Fighter. A pink light shot towards the girl.

"What a light!" Fighter said as she jumped out of the way. "Her attack is way more powerful then mine!" Fighter ran towards Charmer. She made a fist with her right hand, ready to make her punch.

Charmer smirked as Fighter got closer. "Here I go!" Suddenly, she became a bright pink light and charged Fighter.

"NO WAY!" Fighter yelled as she collided with the light.

* * *

Maker and Healer watched from afar. "How do you think our little crybaby Charmer is doing in there?" Healer asked. 

Maker smiled, getting ready to sip some tea. "I think she is killing Fighter."

Healer looked at Maker in shock. "Say that again?"

Maker put down her teacup. "She is more powerful then you, me or Fighter. If she is of our planet, I would like to keep her on our team."

Healer looked towards the woods. "Is it time for us to go in there?"

Maker looked at her watch. "Almost. I hate these surprise attacks."

* * *

Fighter coughed as she slowly opened her eyes. "What happened…?" She put her hand to her face. Fighter finally remembered how she collided with Charmer's light. She then began to sit up and looked in her lap. There laid Charmer… all busted up and asleep. Fighter looked at herself in shock. Not a single mark! She remembered being hit by the powerful blast…it was painful and it sent her flying. 

Charmer started to budge. "MMMmmm…."

Fighter watched as the girl's light violet eyes looked up at her. "Are you… alright?"

Charmer smiled. "I am fine."

Fighter saw some blood on the side of her mouth. "What, you're bleeding!"

Charmer put up her hand and used her other arm to wipe away the blood. "Don't worry!"

"You healed me, didn't you?" Fighter's eyes never left the girl's.

"Yes." She said, looking down.

"Star Sensitive INFERNAL!" Healer's voice came.

Charmer jumped towards Fighter and pulled Fighter out of harms way. They rolled down a hill and Charmer landed on top.

"Fighter… be safe!" She looked deeply into Fighter's eyes and then ran off.

Fighter sat up and Maker landed next to her. "Boy, I underestimated you, she looks like hell!"

Fighter shook her head. "She healed me… and she took my wounds…"

Maker knelt over Fighter. "Wow, not a scratch!"

Fighter stood up. "Well, you better go help Healer!"

Suddenly, they heard Healer yell. The two looked at each other and ran towards the yell.

* * *

Maker and Fighter ran over and found Charmer healing Healer. Healer looked up at the other two fighters. "I think she past the test." Healer muttered in pain. 

Charmer sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Done." She looked at Maker. "Is it your turn?"

Maker shook her head. "I have a white flag. Anyhow, you can't keep healing everyone, it's taking a toll on your body." Maker pointed to the bandage on her calf that was saturated with blood.

"Ok, I do need to rest." Suddenly, Charmer collapsed.

Fighter rushed over to Charmer. "Charmer!"

Charmer smiled at Fighter. "You're such a good friend." Fighter cringed as she said that. Charmer closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Um, lets get her to her room, re-bandage her up and…" Maker said.

"Guys, um, I need to let you know something." Healer said softly as she sat on the ground. "When she was healing me, I looked at her face…" Healer looked at the other two. "She had dark blue eyes… and… a crescent moon on her forehead."

The other two looked at each other and looked at Charmer, who laid still. She had no crescent moon at that time.

"We are going to earth tomorrow." Maker said. The other two nodded. It was tame to find out, just who this girl really is.

* * *

The next morning, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki stood in front of the castle. Charmer and their Princess, Kakyuu, were walking towards them. 

"Boys, it is time to depart to earth. I have given Charmer an earth name. It is 'Sahara.'"

The three bowed to their Princess and Charmer de-transformed. Her long hair was loose and blowing freely in the wind. She had an orange sundress on, and a straw hat. She wore brown sandals.

"Lets go boys!" Sahara said. She grabbed onto Yaten and Seiya. The two guys blushed and then they turned into four bright lights, and shot off to earth.

Kakyuu looked towards Earth. "Be safe, my Star Lights."

* * *

Seiya opened his eyes as the lights began to fade. They had landed at their destination, Earth. Seiya looked at the other three and smiled. 

"Is earth really this ugly?" Sahara asked.

Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya all three looked around, in shock. Fire was running amuck and buildings were gone. There were no trees for miles.

"What the!" Healer started.

"What happened here?" Maker looked over towards an area that she saw something move.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice yelled.

"Oh shit!" Seiya said.

Suddenly, a tall girl with short blonde hair jumped in front of them. Her eyes gleamed with hate.

"Uranus!" The three guys said.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! After so much training and work… the earth is destroyed! Say it isn't so! And who should they run into… none other then Uranus! EAP!**

**Review to find out what happens next! **

**---------**

**Preview:**

"**Stay off of our Planet!" Uranus yelled at the Star Lights.**

"**Jeeze, during the time we were gone, you sure did do a good job of taking care of the Planet!" Yaten snarled.**

"**That does it, WORLD-"**

**Fighter held out her star broach, "STAR SERIOUS-"**

"**-SHAKING!"**

"**-LAZAR!"**

**Charmer gasped and ran in front of the other Star Lights. Fighter, Healer and Marker didn't see it coming till it was too late… Uranus's spell missed Fighter's and was heading right at them.**

**Suddenly, a pink glow engulfed the Star Lights.**

**Fighter then saw something she thought she would never see again. "Odango…" **

**------**

**So you defiantly don't want to miss the next chapter! Ok, you know the drill, REVIEW!**


	4. Earth

**A/N: Wow, I am so glad that you are enjoying the story so far. J It only gets better. Now, The 4 Star Lights have arrived to find earth in shambles! What on earth happened to Earth! **

* * *

_**Chapter 4; Earth **_

"FLAME SNIPPER!" Mars yelled as she shot a fire arrow at a monster.

Jupiter cursed as she fell back beside Mars. "Why did this happen?" Jupiter yelled.

Mars bit her lip. It has been a little over a month since Usagi… Sailor Moon died. The monsters must have sensed it and began to attack all at once. They had a new leader. One that Mars feared.

"We must fight for Sailor Moon… she would have…" Mars started. She shook her head. "We must do this for all of us."

Jupiter smiled. "I never thought that-"

Suddenly, they felt it… a massive amount of energy… something powerful had just landed on earth.

"Jupiter did you…" Mars looked at Jupiter with concern.

Jupiter nodded. "Such power… it must be their leader."

Mars felt as if she was fighting a loosing battle. "Let's go and get the others."

* * *

Venus sat next to Mercury. Both were worn out and busted up badly. "I wish Sailor Moon was here." She whimpered. 

Mercury looked at Venus. "We relied on her too much."

Venus looked up and sniffed. "I know. I miss her so much…"

Mercury smiled. "There's another monster." She began to get up, but a sharp pain in her leg stopped her. "I think it's broken."

Venus bit her lip and nodded. "I'll protect you." She then stood up. "Venus love and beauty shock!" She threw a heart at the monster. When the monster was hit, Venus called for her love me chain and wrapped it around it. Mercury smiled softly and touched the chain. "Mercury bubbles freeze!" The spell went up the chain and froze the monster. Venus threw another Love and Beauty shock and the monster blew up.

Mercury grabbed Venus. "Do you feel that?"

Venus shuttered. "A new, powerful energy… is here." Venus fell to her knees. "Oh no, it can't be…" She shook her head and looked at Mercury. "We must defend earth!" She then grabbed Mercury and threw Mercury's arm around her shoulders. "I'll be careful of your leg."

Mercury nodded as she put on her visor.

Then they were off.

* * *

Pluto closed her eyes. "Dead Scream." She threw her spell towards the monsters and they went up in smoke. 

Saturn stood next to her. "I think I must do my forbidden spell."

Pluto looked at Saturn. "No, there must be another way."

Saturn looked down and shook her head slowly. "Earth is too badly damaged to recover. We can not defeat all of these monsters by ourselves. It's the only way."

Pluto started to open her mouth when she felt a massive source of energy land on earth. "Did you-"

"So much energy… it must be their leader."

Pluto shook her head. "It's not negative energy…"

Saturn looked at Pluto. "We must go there…"

They nodded at each other and took off.

* * *

The four Star Lights looked at Uranus. 

"I think we need to transform." Seiya said. The others nodded.

"FIGHTER STAR POWER!"

"HEALER STAR POWER!"

"MAKER STAR POWER!"

"CHARMER STAR POWER!"

"MAKE UP!" They all yelled.

The four transformed into the Star Lights.

When they were done, they yelled, "STAGE ON!"

Uranus smirked at them. "I see, one is totally pink… special ranking?" Uranus said referring to Star Charmer.

Charmer started to model her outfit. "Cute!" She squealed

Uranus frowned at the hyper girl.

"Stay off of our Planet!" Uranus yelled at the Star Lights.

"Jeeze, during the time we were gone, you sure did do a good job of taking care of the Planet!" Yaten snarled.

"That does it, WORLD-"

Fighter held out her star broach, "STAR SERIOUS-"

"-SHAKING!"

"-LAZAR!"

Charmer gasped and ran in front of the other Star Lights. Fighter, Healer and Marker didn't see it coming till it was too late… Uranus's spell missed Fighter's and was heading right at them.

Suddenly, a pink glow engulfed the Star Lights.

Fighter then saw something she thought she would never see again. "Odango…"

There, amongst the pink, was Usagi. She smiled at the three and her crescent moon on her forehead glowed. Then, she was gone.

Charmer had jumped on top of the three girls and used her body to block Uranus's spell.

"Charmer!" Maker yelled.

Charmer slid off of the three girls. She was scuffed up and her outfit was torn, but nothing serious. She then looked at them. "Are you alright?"

The three nodded. Charmer smiled and then frowned. She turned around and stood up. "You tried to hurt my friends, and that is unforgivable!" She glared at Uranus who was dumbfounded. Charmer began to cross her arms. "By the power that I posses, you're punished!" Charmer blinked a couple of times and felt a little weird. "Why does that-"Her voice trailed off and she shook her head.

Uranus blinked at the girl. "Koneko-chan?" She whispered.

Charmer pulled out her star broach. "STAR CHARMING BLAST!" She screamed as a pink blast came from her star broach towards Uranus.

Uranus was pulled from the path by Neptune. "DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Charmer and the Star Lights jumped out of the way.

"WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING US!" Fighter yelled out to the senshi.

Neptune looked at Uranus and Uranus looked at Charmer.

Charmer glared at the two girls.

" Neptune, use your mirror on her." Uranus said softly.

Neptune nodded. "Alright."

"What's going on here!"

Suddenly everyone turned to see all of the other senshi.

Venus gasped with delight. "HEALER! YOU'R BACK!"

Healer looked at her back. "There's nothing on my-"

Venus leaped into the air and bear hugged her. "OH! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She cried.

Charmer stood up and watched as the other senshi hugged and welcomed the Star Lights.

"Ok, now, here's my question now that we have civilized people around." Fighter shot a glare at Uranus. "What the hell happened here?"

Mercury, who was leaning on Jupiter, decided to talk, "Chaos… Chaos came back. It had taken over a new body."

The three Star Lights gasped.

"This time, Chaos is much more powerful, and it's stealing everyone's star seeds on earth. I don't know exactly why, but I'm assuming that it is cause it needs more energy to go to the other planets."

The Star Lights were dumbfounded. When they recovered, Maker asked, "Where's Sailor Moon?"

Everyone hung their heads. "She was killed a month ago…"

The Star Lights lowered their heads.

"Why aren't you, you know, more upset?" Mars asked. She eyed the confused Charmer.

"We felt her star die out that night…" Healer finally said.

"That is why we came back to earth… kind of." Fighter said.

Mercury looked at Charmer.

The Star Lights looked at Charmer.

Soon, everyone was looking at Charmer.

"WHAT!" She asked out of embarrassment.

" Neptune, Mirror please!" Uranus said.

Neptune pulled out her mirror and nodded.

Suddenly a blast shook them off of their feet. Neptune dropped her mirror and it skidded towards Charmer. Charmer didn't see it as it hit the bottom of her boot. Mercury fell from Jupiter's grasp.

"The mirror!" Neptune cried out.

Charmer looked towards them and picked up the mirror after she saw it. She then tossed it to a dumfounded Neptune.

"We need to get someplace safe so that you can let us know what is going on." Fighter said.

Mercury tried to get up, but her leg hurt too badly. Maker walked over to her and knelt next to her. "Mercury?"

"It'll be ok, I think it's broken." She made a noise of pain when Maker touched it.

"Charmer," Maker yelled. "I need you for a minute."

Charmer walked over to the two girls. She saw Mercury's state and knelt next to Maker. "I'm on it. Please, don't be afraid."

She then touched Mercury's leg and Mercury yipped in pain. However, a pink glow emerged around the two girls and Mercury started to feel better. Mercury looked at Charmer and gasped. She grabbed Charmer and looked deeply into her face. Charmer looked at Mercury and smiled.

"USAGI!" Mercury screamed out and embraced the girl. Charmer put her arms around Mercury and returned her hug, though she looked a little confused.

Everyone stood there, dumbfounded. Then, the pink glow vanished and Charmer went limp.

"Usagi!" Mercury yelled, tears streaming down her face. "I know it's you!"

Uranus walked over to the girls and studied Charmer's face. Charmer's face was back to normal. She now had wounds that Mercury had but not as bad. "Who is she?" She demanded. She grabbed Maker by her neck and held her in the air. "WHO IS SHE!"

Maker kicked Uranus in the gut and Uranus let her go. "We will talk soon. But it's too dangerous here, and we all need Charmer to help us. Every one of you has bad wounds, and she can heal everyone at one time."

Uranus looked in shock at Charmer who lay on Mercury's lap. "How?"

* * *

When Charmer woke up, she realized she was in a dark room. There were only candle lights. "MMmm…" She moaned as she sat up.

"Are you alright?"

Charmer looked up to see Seiya. She looked around the room and saw that everyone had de-transformed. She then de-transformed.

"I'm fine." She looked at everyone.

A girl with aqua hair came up to her and whispered. "My Deep Aqua Mirror revealed who you are." She smiled at the girl. "I'm Michiru."

Charmer looked at her, confused.

She smiled and walked away.

"Ok, so, you're telling me that no one knows who the hell she is! She just appeared on your planet?" Haruka asked.

The three boys nodded their heads. "Our Princess felt her energy when she came to our planet…"

Rei looked at Charmer. "She has the same energy, same light, and some of the same powers." She then looked at everyone else. "However, she's a Star Light? In a pink uniform none the less… Sounds awfully strange."

"We all felt her energy… except Uranus who decided to blast her off of the Planet first!" Yaten stuck his tongue out at Uranus. Uranus started to go at him but Michiru stopped her.

"Well, you have a point. She has an awful lot of energy…" Ami said.

"Um, hi… I am here too." Sahara said as everyone looked at her.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Minako said.

Makoto looked at everyone and then at Sahara. "What do you remember?"

Sahara looked at Makoto, "I remember the blue haired girl was hurt and…"

"When you were back on the other Planet." Rei said as she rolled her eyes.

Sahara looked at everyone. "Training with those three is hard!" She pointed to the three guys. "Especially him!" Pointing at Yaten.

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! You would not shoot your damn laser! I had to get you to shoot the damn thing!"

Sahara pulled out her star broach. "It's time for a battle, isn't it?"

Seiya put his arm around her. "I guess so."

Minako leaned down to look at Sahara in the eyes. " Sahara, can you please heal all of us?"

Sahara looked around the room. "I guess." She then stood up and looked around the room. "Here goes."

The whole room filled with a pink glow as all of the Sensei were healed.

They all watched Sahara in wonder. A crescent moon began to form on her forehead and everyone held their gasps.

"She came back to us, in a different form." Ami said softly. "Yet, she doesn't know who she is…"

She then opened her eyes, which were blue, and smiled. "I am here, Minna."

Everyone gasped at the sight. "USAGI!"

Rei ran up to her and grabbed her wrist. Then her eyes faded into light violet and the moon vanished.

"Did I mess up?" Sahara asked. Rei shook her head and dropped Sahara's wrist.

Suddenly, the room shook and Seiya grabbed Sahara and held her close. They all looked up.

"I can feel it… the star seed that took me from Galaxia! I want it NOW!"

The room shook again.

"Looks like the party is just starting!" Haruka pulled out her wand.

Everyone nodded and started to pull out theirs as well.

Seiya kissed Sahara's forehead. "I will protect you."

Sahara smiled and shook her head. "I will protect you."

They then transformed.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the story thus far. Looks like a main battle is coming up! Review to find out what happens next! **

**Preview: **

**Charmer crawled over to Fighter. She laid on the ground, breathing hard. "Why did you protect me?" Charmer cried. **

**Fighter smiled. "You have a beautiful light, and I do not ever want to see it go out." **

**Charmer sobbed. "I promise… it will never go out." **

**Fighter smiled and closed her eyes. **

**"FIGHTER!" **

**OUCH, what is happening with our two main characters! EAP! Find out, REVIEW!**


	5. New Enemy

**A/N: I just found out the name that they use for the stars that the StarLights use for their powers. It's called a star yell. So I'm now calling it a star yell. Onto the battle!**

* * *

New Life chapter 5- New Enemy

The wind blew wildly as the senshi jumped onto the roof. They looked around to see if they could see any sign of Chaos.

Charmer walked in front. "SHOW YOURSELF!" She ordered into the wind.

Suddenly, the wind died off. Everyone stayed on their guard. Fighter looked towards Charmer. Charmer didn't look nervous in the least. She looked like she was in complete control. Fighter then saw a yellow light fly towards Charmer. Fighter made a mad dash to the girl.

"CHARMER! LOOK OUT!" Fighter quickly grabbed the girl and rolled onto the ground.

Uranus spotted the attacker first. "Chaos." She sneered.

A man walked towards then. His hair was white and his eyes were pink, but icy looking. He had on the two bracelets that Galaxia once wore. He glared at Uranus. "Would you like to give up your Star Seeds again?"

Uranus growled. Neptune walked up beside her and placed a hand on her arm. "Not this time, Chaos."

The man looked amused. "So, you want to battle me?" He held up his right hand and lightning came from the sky towards it. "Well, let me give you a small taste of my wrath." He then threw the lighting right at Neptune.

"NEPTUNE!" Uranus yelled as the girl was sent flying backwards. "Damn!" She glared at Chaos. "WORLD SHAKING!" She summoned her spell and threw it at Chaos.

Chaos smiles and looked at Uranus's spell coming at him. However, the spell stopped inches from him. He walked up to it and touched it. "OOOHHH! What a powerful spell." He said sarcastically. "Lets see what happens when it is intensified times oh lets say… three." Suddenly, the ball of light grew three times its size. "Oh, much better."

The senshi knew what was going to happen… they could feel it. Chaos is too powerful. Mars looked at the other. "HIDE! HURRY!" She yelled as Chaos threw Uranus's spell right back at her. Everyone hid behind items that were on the roof. However, the spell just eliminated all of the items that hid the senshi. The girls' screams echoed through the air as they all went flying.

* * *

Fighter and Charmer were off to the side, away from harms way. Charmer shot up when she heard the screams. Fighter looked at her in shock. 

"NO!" Suddenly the crescent moon appeared on her forehead but her eyes stayed violet. She let out a pink glow. Fighter let go of her as she stood up. "Chaos will not hurt anyone else." She growled. Suddenly, she was gone; all that remained was a pink light as she shot off to save everyone. Fighter smiled. She got up and shot off after her, leaving only a red light.

* * *

Venus felt her self hit something, but all she could see was a pink light. She smiled knowing it was Charmer. She was put back on her feet in an instant as the light shot to Healer, and then to Pluto. A red light shot to Uranus and Neptune. Everyone was saved from flying off of the building by the two lights. When they were done they reappeared in front of everyone. Fighter and Charmer both glared at Chaos. 

"Awe, the star seed I want… yes. I feel it glowing so brightly." Chaos looked up at the sky and smiled. "Such a warm light…" He then looked straight at Charmer. "Now, who has this Star Seed?"

Charmer pulled out her Star Yell. "STAR CHARMING BLAST!" She shot a pink light towards Chaos who deflected it back at Charmer. Charmer and Fighter both jumped out of the way.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Fighter yelled as she held herstar yell.

"STAR CHARMING BLAST!" Charmer yelled as she shot at Chaos again. The two spells became one and hit Chaos.

Chaos stumbled back a little. "Shit, why didn't I-" He looked at Charmer. "DIE!" He blasted some sort of ball of energy towards the girl. Fighter didn't hesitate once again and jumped on top of Charmer. Charmer screamed as she saw the energy ball hit Fighter.

Fighter let out a scream of pain but never let Charmer go. Charmed watched horrified as Fighter went limp and fell on Charmer. "FIGHTER!"

Fighter smiled. "I'm alright." She started to get up. "It'll take a lot more than-" Suddenly Fighter was sent flying a few feet away. Charmer looked up in horror to see Chaos standing above her. He had a new ball of energy in his hand, and a wicked smile on his lips. Charmer kicked Chaos between the legs. He fell over in pain.

'Good to see that that trick still can work!' Charmer thought.

Charmer crawled over to Fighter. She laid on the ground, breathing hard. "Why did you protect me?" Charmer cried.

Fighter smiled. "You have a beautiful light, and I do not ever want to see it go out."

Charmer sobbed. "I promise… it will never go out."

Fighter smiled and closed her eyes.

"FIGHTER!"

Charmer put her head to Fighter's chest and breathed a sigh of relief. Fighter was breathing. She just needed a rest.

Charmer stood up and turned to face the other senshi. They all were getting up, not ready to loose this battle. Charmer looked at Chaos. Chaos grinned at her. She knew what he wanted. He was just playing with all of them. Like they were pawns to his game. She felt his power. She glared at him. "You will not hurt any one here no more." The crescent moon on her forehead glowed brighter as she let out a pink light. It engulfed the other senshi. Mars ran to the edge of the light, put she could not pass through it.

"CHARMER! DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!" Mars yelled.

Charmer glared at Chaos. "I will not let any one else get hurt… I can't stomach it." She responded.

Chaos frowned. "Stupid human! Watch as I take down the brown haired girl." Chaos pointed at Jupiter.

Jupiter glared at him. "Like hell you will! OAK EVOLUTION!" Her spell flew through the barrier at Chaos and Chaos moved to the side.

"Pitiful! HA!" He threw an energy ball towards Jupiter. Jupiter put her arms up to protect herself. Nothing… She lowered her arms as she gazed towards the barrier. It was strong enough to block Chaos?

"FLAME SNIPER!" Mars yelled as she released her fire arrow.

"AQUA RAPSIDY!" Mercury yelled.

"LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Venus yelled.

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

"DEAP SUBMERGE!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

Chaos slid back from the impact of the spells. Blood dripped down his arm. "Damn you all!" He shot a look towards Charmer. She was holding her star yell, her eyes downcast. He then focused on her and her alone. "You are powerful enough to protect all of them from me? Then you are the first one I mist eliminate." An energy ball formed in one hand and a bunch of lightning in the other. "DIE!" He threw both towards her. She jumped to the side. "DIE!" He screamed as her threw more spells towards her.

She finally looked at him; her eyes were full of hate. He smiled.

"STAR CHARMING BLAST!" She shot a spell towards him and he deflected it. However, it would seem that she expected that. She ran towards him and jumped into the air and kicked him in the face. He grabbed his nose and glared at her.

"DAMN YOU!" He then rushed over to her and grabbed her neck. He lifted her off of the floor and snarled at her. "I am going to steal your star seed and break your neck right now."

"No you will not!"

Chaos looked over to see Fighter. Fighter was banged up but otherwise, ok. Fighter held out her star yell. "STAR SERIOUS-"

Chaos pulled Charmer over to block Fighter's path, using her as a shield. "Are you willing to kill her to get to me?"

Charmer kicked at Chaos. "Fighter… don't worry about me... shoot him…" Charmer gasped out softly.

Fighter lowered her star yell. "I can't…"

Charmer looked up. "Yes you can…"

Uranus made a fist. "If you don't, I will!"

Neptune whacked her on the back of the head.

"Hey!"

Fighter shot Uranus a glare.

Uranus glared back.

"DO IT!" Charmed gasped.

Uranus couldn't bear it any more. "WORLD SHAKING!"

The ball headed towards Chaos and Charmer. Chaos smiled. "Time for you to-" Suddenly Charmer smiled and her crescent moon glowed and she vanished from his grasp. Chaos looked around.

"STAR CHARMING BLAST!"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

All three hit him at once.

Charmer materialized next to Fighter.

Fighter grabbed Charmer and rushed towards the barrier. Charmer smiled at everyone. "Are you all okay?" Everyone nodded.

Charmer looked at Fighter. "I need to do something… please don't worry." She then smiled at her. Charmer closed her eyes and the pink glow engulfed them as well as the other senshi. "It is time for everyone to power up."

Everyone looked at Charmer as if she grew a third head.

Charmer opened her eyes and looked at Fighter one last time. "The reason I came to you…Seiya… is only for one reason… love."

Fighter opened her mouth to say something, but the pink light became too bright.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! End of the chapter. What on earth is Charmer planning? And WOAH! What powers… what is she capable of? Hee Hee! More of the battle to come! For all of you who have reviewed, thank you so much! It really makes me want to get this story out to all of you faster! **

**Preview-**

**Seiya looked over his shoulder at Yaten. Yaten nodded his head. This felt right…this felt as if it should have always been.**

**"Thank you, Charmer… you have done more then enough for all of us." He looked at Chaos. "Now, it is time for you to die!" A red light formed in his hand as a sword appeared. The Sword was black and the blade was silver. Seiya looked at the handle for a second. There, was Charmer's symbol, a pink heart. Tears filled his eyes. "Thanks."**

**

* * *

Uh Oh… why the tears… and um… why is he so grateful? Find out in the next Chapter! Review and find out!** **Don't forget to check out my other story, Destiny! **


	6. New Powers

Chapter 5; New Powers

Charmer opened her eyes and looked at Fighter one last time. "The reason I came to you…Seiya… is only for one reason… love."

Fighter opened her mouth to say something, but the pink light became too bright.

Charmer smiled. "After this power up, I will be powerless for a little while. This takes a great deal of energy to do. Don't worry; I'll be all right. You all just defend the earth with your new powers." Charmer suddenly vanished and everyone felt her glow with in them.

"It's so… warm!" Mars said. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a glimpse of Usagi. "Usagi!" Tears filled her eyes and then Usagi was gone.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Chaos growled. He put his two wrists together and shot at the light. Suddenly the light vanished, leaving behind the senshi. They all looked at each other and noticed that their transformation sticks were different.

"Let's not allow Charmer's gift to go to waste!" Mars yelled "MARS ENTERNAL MAKE UP!"

Everyone started to transform. Their senshi fukus were different. Mars outfit was completely red. The broach that sat on the bow on her chest was now a Garnet heart. It sparkled something fierce. The bow was pink, Charmer's trademark color. The back bow was longer and it went to the floor. It was transparent and pink as well. Mars felt her forehead. The tiara was gone. Her symbol of Mars glowed on her forehead in its place. Mars smiled. She felt confident.

Jupiter admired her fully green fuku. Just like Mars, her tiara was gone and her sign showed through. Her bows were both pink just as Mars. The one on her back was transparent, and the front was not. She had an emerald heart on her chest. She made a fist. "ALL RIGHT!"

Mercury blushed as she studied her new outfit. It was all blue, but her bows were both violet, the same color as Charmer's eyes. She had a sapphire heart on her front bow. She pulled out her little computer and saw a tiny pink heart was next to her sign. Her computer was upgraded. "Thank you so much, Charmer…Usagi."

Venus pulled off her old Sailor V mask. She thought she had lost it years ago. She looked down and studied her self. Her outfit was completely golden. Her bows were both pink just as everyone else. The back bow was transparent. She had a Topaz heart on her front bow. She smiled with happiness. "Thank you, Usagi!"

Uranus made a fist. Her outfit was dark blue, and her bows were a dark violet. She had an Opal heart on her front bow. She glared at Chaos. "Now, it's my turn to send you flying, bastard."

Neptune walked up next to her. She nodded her head to Uranus. "Lets do this." Her outfit was completely aqua in color except the pink bows. She had an Aquamarine stone as her heart broach.

Pluto's fuku was all dark green, except for the pink bows. She had a Tsvaroite Garnet on her front bow. She felt weird with out her tiara. She smiled though, feeling so much stronger.

Saturn smiled. Her fuku was completely purple and she wore a Tanzanite broach on her front bow. She looked a little older as well, but only a year or two.

"VENUS LOVELY CUPIDS!" Venus waited and nothing happened. "Um, wh-" Suddenly, a bunch of cupids popped out of the ground. The aimed their arrows at Chaos. All at once, the Cupids shot at him.

"OUCH! YOU DAMN B-" He stumbled backwards with arrows popping out of him.

Venus shrieked. "DID YOU SEE THAT! My own little army!"

Mars pushed Venus to the side. "Oh? Lets see my army then!" Venus pouted as Mars called her attack.

"MARS FIRE DEVILS!" Mars crossed her arms and smirked as fire circled around Chaos.

He stumbled back one-step and one of the flames grabbed his leg. The flame grew into a life sized human. "GAG!"

"Hmmph, your flame army is only one fighter!" Venus smirked.

Mars didn't waver. "That one guy is three times bigger then everyone in your army!"

Venus stuck out her tongue. Mars did the same.

Mercury went between the two girls. "ENOUGH!" She shot each a disappointed look. "AQUA WATERS FLOW!" Mercury screamed. Suddenly a tidal wave washed over Chaos, putting out Mars fire devil and washing away Venus's cupids.

Chaos shook his head in disbelief. "Uh, what is this? Are you girls showing off?" He lifted up his hand and lightning came down into his hand. "Looky, everything is wet… my oh my… guess it's time to light up the show!" He tossed the bolt of lighting at the girls, but Jupiter intervened.

"How dare you attack us with lightning!" She then screamed, "JUPITER LIGHTNING FLASH!" Lightning flew around everyone and then from all around, zapped Chaos. He screamed as he was hit. The lightning stayed with his for several minutes before it vanished. He then fell to his knees.

"Damn you… damn you all." He cursed. He looked up and saw that he was going to be defeated if he didn't do something, and fast. He put his wrists together and shot out two balls of light at the senshi. "HAA!"

Everyone easily escaped them. Suddenly three more people walked towards him from behind the senshi. These were three men.

It was Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya. They were wearing knight armor. Seiya's was red, Yaten's yellow and Taki's blue.

Seiya looked over his shoulder at Yaten. Yaten nodded his head. This felt right…this felt as if it should have always been.

"Thank you, Charmer… you have done more then enough for all of us." He looked at Chaos. "Now, it is time for you to die!" A red light formed in his hand as a sword appeared. The Sword was black and the blade was silver. Seiya looked at the handle for a second. There, was Charmer's symbol, a pink heart. Her love was guarding him. It was guarding all of them. Tears filled his eyes. "Thanks."

"DIE!" Chaos yelled as he threw lightning at the three men.

"That's MY line!" Seiya rushed past the spell and appeared in front of a surprised Chaos. "Hello." He then swung his sword.

Choas grinned wickedly and vanished before Seiya's blade touched him.

"SHIT!" Seiya looked around. No sign of Chaos. He then looked at the others. Gone. Then he noticed something. Where was Charmer?

* * *

The Senshi all stood in a room that they had been living in ever since Chaos started to destroy earth. The Star Lights were there as well. 

Seiya looked at his sword. Yaten crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Uranus. Taiki sat beside Mercury as they discussed details of the last month.

"Where is she?" Uranus snarled. She walked over to Yaten who kept glaring at her.

"How the hell would I know?" Yaten sat down on the floor. "You guys have no beds?"

Mars slowly shook her head. "No, we all didn't think of that stuff when earth started to fall apart."

"It started the day after Usagi…" Minako started. She shook her head, "It was as if Chaos knew."

"Where is Charmer?" Uranus asked again, glaring this time towards Seiya. "I know you had a thing for her, do you know where she is?"

Seiya looked up from his sword. "No, but I do know she's resting."

Uranus let out a frustrated yell. "WHERE?"

"She's just a Star Light like Seiya, Taiki and myself… why do you care?" Yaten grumped.

Uranus looked at him. "What ifshe is Sailor Moon?"

Yaten sneered. "Charmer is stronger."

Uranus grabbed Yaten by his neck. "Do you honestly think you're going to-"

"STOP THAT!"

Uranus looked behind her and dropped Yaten. "Sahara!"

A pink light shot out of Seiya's sword and grew into Sahara. She stumbled a little, obviously weakened. "I am alright, I am just weak."

"These are such awesome powers you gave us, Sahara!" Venus shrieked.

Sahara leaned on Seiya who wrapped his arms around her. "I am so glad that you like them. Seiya, about your sword…"

Seiya looked at his sword, which he dropped onto the ground when she came out of it. "What about it?"

"Be careful with it, alright." Sahara smiled at him. "It's not your normal sword."

Yaten stood up and walked over to Charmer. "Why on earth did you give me a damn club!" Yaten pulled out a huge club that he could barely hold up. He glared towards Sahara who giggled.

"It fits your personality."

"WHY YOU!" He picked up his club and suddenly it was light. "Huh?" Yaten looked at it. The club had a star and a small heart, just as Seiya's sword did. It was cut smoothly; and it was in fact a beautiful club.

Sahara looked at Yaten and stated, "As Seiya's sword is special and so is your club. Taiki, your bow is also special."

Taiki looked up from Mercury. "It has no arrows!"

Charmer smiled and weakly pointed towards Yaten's Heart. "The powers that your weapons posses is in here… your heart."

Seiya picked up his sword and is turned into a red light and vanished. "Sahara, I don't…"

Sahara looked at him. "You all will… and Yaten… don't go throwing that damn club around… it has a lot of surprises."

Seiya pulled out his star yell. "Can we still use these?"

Sahara looked at him and smiled. "Of coarse." Sahara smiled and then fell to sleep.

"Guys, remember, Sahara used all of her energy to give us all at one these new powers and weapons! Let her build up her strength damn it!" Taiki yelled.

Mercury was stunned by his out burst but nodded in agreement. "We need her strength. If she is Sailor Moon or not, she is very powerful. Everyone lets think of a way to save earth!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and walked away from Sahara. All except Seiya. He played with her hair on his lap. She was sleeping so peacefully. His heart skipped a beat when she moved a little at his touch. 'This time, if you are my Odango, I will not let you go…' He then wondered, what if she is not Odango? Would he let her go? He looked at her. Would he?

* * *

"I am dying to club some body!" Yaten shrieked. He eyed Seiya who ignored everyone's orders and stayed behind. 

"It's not a toy." Taiki said.

Yaten closed his eyes and his club turned into a yellow light and vanished. "What ever."

Venus elbowed Yaten and winked at him.

Uranus smirked. "If that is Sailor Moon, she is still to marry Mamoru you know."

Yaten and Taiki both looked at her. "Where is he?"

Neptune looked uneasily at Uranus who frowned. "Um, we don't know."

"Charmer is going back with us."

Everyone looked at Seiya. He looked up at all of them. "I will not loose her…Odango or Charmer… ever again!"

Uranus growled. "Why you-"

Neptune grabbed a hold of her and shook her head. "We will deal with it when the time comes."

Uranus looked at Neptune. "You saw her with your mirror! You know who she really is!"

Neptune nodded. "We will deal with it when the time comes. Right now we must work together and save earth!"

Saiya looked down at Sahara. "She is right. Worry about it later."

"FINE!" Uranus growled as she crossed her arms and looked away in defeat.

* * *

Pluto looked at Saturn as they both listened to the others fight about Sahara. "As of right now, the future is in chaos… there is no future." 

Saturn nodded her head. "How can we save earth?"

Pluto looked at her staff. "I think I know how."

Saturn looked confused, but smiled. "I hope that this is the end of our battles."

* * *

DREAM 

Sahara was in a dark place. She began to walk backwards…but felt something under her foot. She started to fall backwards. She looked to her right as two lights were heading towards her. She closed her eyes tightly. Only one thought came to her… only one word. She never felt the impact. She felt warm. She opened her eyes as she traveled through what seemed to be space. A pink light engulfed her. Some one was pulling her… Some one needed her…

END OF DREAM

* * *

**A/N Not as much of a cliffhanger as normal. But there is so much more to the story now. How about the inners new powers? Too powerful? Wait until you see what the Star Lights and the outers can do now…**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

Preview: 

The senshi were surrounded. Venus yelled, "VENUS LOVELY CUPIDS!"

An army of angry cupids appeared and attacked the monster where it stood.

"Very good, Venus… but can you defeat me on your own?"

Venus looked up and saw Chaos floating above her.

"SHIT!"

The cupids all looked up and shot their arrows.

"Not this time." Chaos waved his hand and the arrows vanished. "Last time, I was caught off guard… this time, I have a plan. Since you are now alone, you will be easy to take down."

Venus began to panic. How was she going to get out of this mess? Little did she know, all of the other senshi, Star Lights included, were in the same shoes.

* * *


	7. The Battle

The Battle

Sahara laid on a bed while the other senshi stood on the other side of the room, thinking up a plan. Seiya glanced over at Sahara. She tossed a little in the bed.

"Seiya, are you listening, or paying attention to our friend?" Mercury asked.

Seiya turned his head to her and put his arm behind his head. "OH! SORRY!" He let out a little laugh as Uranus glared at him. Taiki glared at Uranus.

"I think we can cover more ground if we split up. What about all of you? What do you think?" Mercury said.

"Teams of two. Neptune and I will be one team." Uranus said.

"Two is a safer number." Taiki agreed.

"Ok, two it is." Mercury nodded to Uranus that her team was ok. "Venus, since you can summon a army, you will be going alone."

Venus nodded in agreement as Yaten looked at her. He didn't want her to go alone… but it was not his place to say anything different.

"Seiya and Yaten, you two are a team. Jupiter and Mars, you are a team, Pluto and Saturn are a team, Taiki and I are a team and Sahara will stay here alone. Chaos will never find this place."

Yaten crossed his arms over his chest. "NO!"

Everyone looked at him. "Eh!"

"I want to go with…" Yaten grimaced. He almost said Venus. But Mercury was right she had her own army. "Jupiter. You go with Mars, Taiki goes with Seiya."

Seiya glared at Yaten. "NO WAY!"

"The two braincases should not be together just in case one does not make it!" Yaten growled at Seiya.

"I agree there. But I am NOT getting stuck with Taiki!"

Taiki crossed his arms over his chest. He was a little annoyed with this conversation.

"I'm going to take my club and bash you with it!" Yaten growled as his club appeared.

"I need no weapons to bash you!" Seiya laughed.

Mercury stood up. "ENOUGH! Fine, you are right… Taiki goes with Jupiter. Mars goes with Yaten, Seiya goes with me. Better?"

Venus laughed. "Much. That way they don't kill each other."

Mercury looked at Seiya and smiled.

Seiya stood up. "Lets go!"

* * *

As all of the senshi went on their own ways, they never guessed that they were in deep trouble.

Pluto and Saturn looked at each other. They could feel that they were walking into a trap.

"BLAH!"

Saturn looked up and wrinkled up her nose. "YUCK!" A blob that was dripping black gunk was flying overhead.

Pluto looked to where some of the black gore fell and watched as it melted the metal under it. "Saturn! Don't let it touch you!"

Saturn held her staff out. "Silent wall!"

Pluto closed her eyes. "Time warp."

Suddenly, everything slowed down, almost to a stop. Pluto jumped into the air and bashed the blob with her staff. The blob vanished. Pluto then landed back on the ground. Too easy! She looked around with her guard up. That was when she spotted it... Chaos. She glared at him. "Time Warp!"

Saturn didn't understand what was going on, all she knew was that Pluto kept vanishing and appearing all over the place. Saturn looked up and saw Chaos looking at her. He held out his hand and a blast of energy blasted out of it. Saturn quickly grabbed her communicator. "We found-" Saturn looked at the communicator. All that she had was static.

* * *

Mars looked at Yaten. Yaten sighed and put his hands behind his head. "This is so boring."

Mars glared at him. "What is not boring to you?"

Yaten smiled and winked back at her. "Sleeping."

Mars was about to say something when she heard something flying above. "FLAME SNIPER!"

Yaten moved his hand to the side and a yellow light appeared in it followed by his club. "I'll bash it with this club!" He jumped into the air and Mars shook her head. She had no idea why Yaten was chosen to have a club!

Yaten started to swing the club when a bunch of thorns appeared from within it. Yaten sliced the monster in half. He then landed on the ground behind the monster, and it vanished. He looked at the club and the thorns vanished.

"Well, a new toy!" A voice said behind Yaten. Yaten turned around and saw Chaos floating above him.

"MARS FIRE DEVILS!" Mars yelled. Millions of flames appeared from the ground and rushed over to Chaos. Yaten stepped back as Mar's flames flew by him.

"How can they reach him?" Yaten yelled.

Mars smiled as the flames became one and stood over eight feet tall. The flame grabbed Chaos. Chaos smirked and vanished. He then appeared in front of Yaten. Yaten swung his club, which became a slender sword. He cut Chaos in half. Chaos reappeared behind him and grabbed Yaten.

"Sorry, little boy, I am now invincible." Yaten looked in horror at Mars.

Mars placed her index fingers together and shot a flame towards Chaos. Chaos and Yaten both vanished. Mars quickly started to look around.

"MARS!" Yaten yelled.

Mars turned in the direction of the voice.

* * *

Jupiter looked at Taiki. Taiki was frowning and Jupiter stopped. "Do you hear that?" Taiki asked.

Jupiter nodded. "Screams." They both broke out into a run. They got into viewpoint and saw Pluto and Saturn flying backwards from Chaos. "PLUTO! SATURN!"

Taiki held out his hand and a bow appeared in a blue light. "Lets go and..."

"You're mine!"

Jupiter and Taiki turned around and Chaos stood behind them. They looked back towards Pluto and Saturn, and Chaos was with them as well.

Taiki pulled back his bow and a blue arrow appeared. He shot it towards Chaos. Chaos vanished and reappeared as the arrow vanished.

Jupiter pulled out her communicator.

"You will not be needing that, I'm afraid. No one can save you." Chaos said, looking amused.

Jupiter looked at the communicator and saw that there was only static in it.

"This is not the real Chaos!" Taiki said.

"I figured this." Jupiter said. She had no choice though. "JUPITER LIGHTNING FLASH!" Lightning engulfed the area, but once again, Chaos was untouched.

* * *

Mercury typed on her little PC as Seiya swung his sword. He studied it in awe.

Mercury stopped suddenly. "Seiya, something is coming."

Seiya stood his ground. "What is it? Chaos?"

Suddenly the floor rumbled. Seiya looked down as Mercury stared at her pc. It suddenly displayed a message. "I GOT YOU!" Mercury looked up as something burst out of the ground. Seiya swung his sword and stars flew from the blade. The stars sliced at Chaos, as he came out of the ground, but he healed instantly.

"AQUA WATERS FLOW!"

Chaos vanished and reappeared as the tidal wave came and went. Seiya landed behind Mercury. "STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

Once again, it didn't touch Chaos.

* * *

Uranus and Neptune stood side by side. "We need to do something!"

"WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus called. Unlike her normal world shaking, the wind was much stronger and a twister appeared on top of Chaos. Chaos wasn't phased.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" Neptune yelled. Water flooded the area and crashed onto Chaos. Once again, Chaos was not affected.

Uranus pulled out her sword. She rushed towards Chaos and Chaos flashed his eyes at the girl. Suddenly she felt as if she was in the middle of a storm in the ocean. Everything washed over her.

Chaos smirked.

Neptune called for her spell again. Chaos's eyes flashed and suddenly Neptune's spell dissipated. Neptune then was sent flying.

* * *

Venus looked at the monster before her..

Venus yelled, "VENUS LOVELY CUPIDS!"

An army of angry cupids appeared and attacked the monster where it stood.

"Very good, Venus… but can you defeat me on your own?"

Venus looked up and saw Chaos floating above her.

"SHIT!"

The cupids all looked up and shot their arrows.

"Not this time." Chaos waved his hand and the arrows vanished. "Last time, I was caught off guard… this time, I have a plan. Since you are now alone, you will be easy to take down."

Venus began to panic. How was she going to get out of this mess? Little did she know, all of the other senshi, Star Lights included, were in the same shoes.

* * *

Sahara sat up in her bed. She allowed her eyes to focus in the room. She looked around and saw that she was alone. That dream she keeps having made no since. She pulled out her star yell and stared at it. Why is it that I feel familiar with these earth girls? She looked around once more. No one was there. She stood up.

"Just the girl I was looking for."

Sahara looked behind herself and gasped. "Chaos!"

Chaos grinned. "Don't bother looking for your friends, they all fell into my trap."

Sahara looked at him confused. He laughed and held out his hand palm up. "See for yourself."

A ball of energy appeared and Sahara gasped as she saw Seiya flying backwards into a wall.

"They are all fighting my 'doubles'. They can never harm them... but they can harm your friends."

Sahara glared at him. "What do you want from me?"

He closed his hand and laughed. "You are naive. Your precious Star Seed."

Sahara shook her head. "No."

"Then watch them all die."

"STAR CHARMER MAKE UP!"

Chaos watched as Sahara turned into Charmer. She aimed her star yell at him. "STAGE ON!"

"GIVE ME YOUR SEED!" He then put his wrists together and yelled. Two balls of light came out of the bracelets. Charmer jumped out of the way.

"STAR CHARMING BLAST!" A pink light erupted towards Chaos and Chaos dodged it.

"JUST GIVE ME YOUR SEED! Or..." He pulled out a bigger ball. "Watch your friends die, one by one."

Charmer bit her lip. 'I am not fully recovered yet... what can I do?' She watched as Chaos pointer at Jupiter.

"I think I'll take her seed first..." Chaos grinned.

Charmer lowered her star yell. "No."

Chaos looked at Charmer. "Oh?"

Charmer looked at him. "No body will die."

Chaos laughed. "Some one already has."

Charmer looked at him funny. "Who?"

"Why do you think earth looks so bad? I got the Star Seed of earth." He pulled out a golden star seed that seemed dull and lifeless. "This guy was too easy to get! He didn't even fight me."

Charmer looked at the seed. Poor person. She glared at Chaos. "I guess there's no choice. I have to fight."

Chaos smiled at her and released the star seed.

Charmer tossed her star yell to the side. She then closed her eyes.

"That's right, give it up..." Chaos put his wrists together.

"I will protect everyone." Charmer said.

* * *

On the planrt Kinmoku:

The Princess sat in her thrown. She looked up at the ceiling. She felt a lot of powers coming from earth. She knew her star lights were in trouble. She sighed.

She suddenly felt a strong star seed. She opened her eyes and got up out of her thrown. "Charmer!"

The power was so strong. She looked over her shoulder and a tear fell down her cheek. Charmer let out more power then ever... so much power, that she could feel it as well... "Be safe, my Star Lights!"

* * *

Seiya fell onto the ground with force. He tried to get up, but he had no strength left. He looked over at Mercury. She just laid there, almost unconscious. She turned her head to look at him. "It'll be alright... we will win..."

Seiya looked at Chaos, untouched. He was more powerful then ever. Seiya turned over slowly. He picked up his sword and looked at it for a moment. There was the heart that symbolized Charmer. He smiled. She was whom he was fighting for.

Suddenly, a strong power shook the ground. Chaos even was caught off guard. Seiya looked at Mercury. He knew this power all to well; it was in his sword. This power was the one thing that can save them all. Charmer had awoken.

* * *

Yaten looked at his club. The heart that sat next to the star started to glow. He grunted as he tried to sit up. His hair was a mess, loose and all around him. He studied the heart and knew that something was going on with Charmer.

Chaos landed on the ground. The ground shook, making Chaos fall onto the ground.

Yaten swung his club at Chaos. Chaos disappeared. He gasped and looked around. Chaos was gone for real this time.

Mars lay on the ground by Yaten. She reached up and grabbed his leg. "If Charmer and Sailor Moon are the same... don't let her use her crystal..."

Yaten knelt next to her. "Why?"

"She will die."

* * *

Taiki studied his bow. He knew it was hooked into Charmer and his powers. It was the most powerful weapon he had ever used. The bow flickered in his hands. He stared at it and saw the heart was glowing. He looked up at Chaos who had narrowed his eyes and glared at Jupiter. Jupiter was still standing and showing Chaos a thing or two. Taiki lowered his head to look at the bow one last time.

"Please work..." He held up the bow and a red arrow appeared. He pulled it back and let the arrow go. It multiplied into thousands. Chaos looked at the arrows and vanished. Taiki used the last of his strength to run to where he believed Chaos would appear. Chaos appeared and Taiki took his bow and whacked Chaos with it. Chaos then fizzled out.

Suddenly the earth shook.

"Was that Chaos?" Jupiter asked.

Taiki shook his head as the bow vanished. "No, Charmer. She is battling the real Chaos."

* * *

Charmer glared at Chaos and the room shook. She was trying to gather up all of her strength. She didn't want any of her friends dying. A pink light engulfed her. Chaos shot at her again from his wrists. The two yellow balls vanished when they touched the pink glow.

"Damn it! I will not loose your star seed." He looked at the ball and saw that some of his doubles were defeated. "Impossible!"

Charmer smiled. "They can do anything, they are my friends. Now, Chaos, prepare to die."

Chaos looked at her. Her outfit began to change. Her fuku started to expand into a gown. The color was still pink and her hair started to grow. A crescent moon appeared on her forehead. The gown had pink puffy sleeves and gold trimming. A staff appeared in her hand. A heart was at the top of the staff. The staff was long and golden.

Chaos smiled at her. "I shall also gather up all of my remaining strength." He closed his eyes and six black puffs of smoke flew into him. He then opened his eyes. "I will take your star seed. Then, while your friends grieve your death... I will take theirs."

Charmer opened her eyes. "There will be no grieving today." She aimed her staff at Chaos. "I will see to that."

Chaos laughed.

* * *

Yaten looked around. Chaos vanished into thin air.

Mars sat up and leaned on him. "We need to go... we need to go to Charmer..."

Yaten looked at Mars. "I thought she was safe?"

Mars shook her head. "We were dead wrong."

Uranus rushed over to them. "What's going on?"

Yaten slowly got up. "Charmer is in trouble."

Uranus looked at him. "We must go protect her."

Neptune put Mars arm around her neck. "HURRY!" Then they all headed off towards Charmer.

* * *

Pluto, Saturn, Taiki and Jupiter were all on their way as well.

"Will the others be alright?" Jupiter asked.

Saturn nodded. "Yes, it's Charmer who needs us now."

Pluto nodded in agreement. "Charmer is letting out a lot of strength. She is in major trouble. If she uses her crystal..."

"She WILL die." Saturn finished.

Taiki looked at them in shock. "Die?"

* * *

Venus rushed over to where she found Seiya and Mercury. Both were lying on the ground. Venus rushed to Mercury. She put her ear up to her friend's chest. She was alive. Venus then looked at Seiya. He was not moving either.

"Don't worry, I will get you two to Charmer and she will heal you!" Venus said.

Seiya reached his arm up. "Charmer needs... help."

Venus looked towards him.

"Go Venus, and leave us behind... Charmer needs help." Mercury said softly.

Venus was confused. "I thought Charmer was alright?"

Seiya turned his head to look at Venus. "Chaos found her. We will be following you. We just need to regain our strength."

Venus stood up. "Got you." She then ran off.

* * *

Charmer swung her staff and glitter fell from it. "Charming glistening bright" Suddenly the room filled with a pink light. Chaos smiled and started to run towards Charmer.

Charmer gracefully went to the side. Chaos twisted and grabbed her arm. Suddenly his hand caught fire. He stumbled backwards and shook his hand.

Charmer waved her staff again towards him. A pink light blasted from the staff towards him. He quickly dodged it. "DIE!" He blasted two yellow lights towards Charmer. They missed her and they turned around.

"CHARMER!" Yaten cried as he opened the door.

The lights hit her in the back. She let out a shriek.

The other senshi busted through the door and watched in horror as Charmer dropped her staff and went limp, and her star seed, which looked like a silver flower, floated above her.

"I WON! I WON!" Chaos screamed.

"She really is Sailor Moon!" Mars shrieked as tears flowed from her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: The conclusion of the battle is next… and you do not want to miss what happens next! Even though the battle is ending… doesn't mean the story is ending. Ok, you all know the drill, REVIEW! **

**Preview: **

**Charmer looked at the person who she knew she loved. She touched his face lightly as he looked into her eyes. **

**"CHARMER!" The senshi yelled. **

**Charmer looked past him and saw Chaos aiming for the guy who was leaning over her. **

**"No…"**


	8. End of Battle

_The end of the Battle_

_Disclaimer: No, I do not own Sailor Moon… but you knew that already. ;)_

The senshi all stood in the doorway, looking in horror at the sight in front of them. Charmer was in a light pink gown, with a pink light around her. Her star seed was floating above her. It looked like a silver flower.

"SAILOR MOON!" Mercury screamed with tears flowing from her eyes.

"She really is Sailor Moon!" Mars said.

* * *

**Dream**

Charmer was walking backwards. She smiled happily at what ever she was smiling at. She felt something under her foot and she started to fall backwards. She looked towards her right and saw two lights coming at her. She closed her eyes tightly, ready for the impact. Only one thing was on her mind, only one word.

"SEIYA!" She screamed. Tears escaped her eyes.

She never felt the impact. She opened her eyes and realized she was in space. She was traveling fast towards a planet. She then closed her eyes again.

**End of dream**

* * *

Seiya and Mercury stumbled as they stood up. Mercury smiled weakly at Seiya. "We need to hurry." 

Seiya sighed. "I don't have to much strength left."

Mercury leaned on him. "Just use what you have left to get us to Charmer who can heal us both."

Seiya nodded. He knew Charmer probably could not help them right away, but he wanted to be by her side if she needed him. He wrapped his arms around Mercury and in a blink of an eye, vanished leaving only a red light behind.

* * *

Uranus fell to her knees, helpless. "Shimata!" 

Neptune glared at Chaos who had his arm extended pulling in Charmer's star seed. "DEEP SUBMERGE!" Her attack evaporated into what looked like a barrier around Chaos.

Chaos said, "Do you think I would have my guard down, at a time like this?" He then laughed, as her attack did nothing to him.

"VENUS LOVELY CUPIDS!" The cupids appeared and rushed over to Chaos. He rolled his eyes at them and waved his hand. The cupids all vanished in puffs of smoke.

"How do we-" Venus started, but was pushed aside with force. Seiya fell to his knees in horror next to Uranus. "Charmer!"

Uranus stood up. "No, Sailor Moon." She said flatly.

Seiya stared at the girl in the pink gown, ignoring Uranus's words.. It didn't matter if she was in fact Sailor Moon or just plain Charmer… either way; he knew he had to save her. He regained himself and jumped towards the silver flower.

Chaos growled as the man reached out for the star seed he so ever had to have. Chaos summoned a ball of lightning and shot it at Seiya. Seiya fell to the ground, only inches from the star seed Chaos had to have. Chaos increased the speed of the star seed, making it almost fly into his hand. "Oh? What is this?" Chaos said with amusement as Seiya, forgetting about his own wounds stood up and summoned his sword. His eyes were filled with hatred. He lung out at Chaos who laughed.

However, it wasn't Chaos he was aiming for. He grabbed the star seed from the air and rolled on the ground.

Chaos moved forward. "HEY! That's mine!"

Seiya rushed over to Charmer who was falling onto the ground. Her body was beginning to vanish. Seiya fell by her side and held the star seed by her side. The star seed quickly flew back into her body. She also reappeared.

"Charmer!"

* * *

Charmer started to blink. She let her eyes focus on the man who was knelt by her side. "Seiya..." She raised her hand to touch him. Charmer looked at the person who she knew she loved. She touched his face lightly as he looked into her eyes. 

"CHARMER!" The senshi yelled.

Charmer looked past him and saw Chaos aiming for the guy who was leaning over her.

"No…" She said. A pink light engulfed her and Seiya. Chaos's attack deflected from the pink light. Seiya leaned on her. His weakness was finally getting to him. Charmer glared at Chaos. She grabbed her staff and looked one last time at the man who saved her over and over again. "I will end all of this now." She promised him. She then laid him on the ground, stood upand stabbed her staff into the ground. "Stay away, senshi!" She ordered the others who were starting to go into the room. Suddenly, the star seed appeared from with in her chest.

"NO! Don't do it, Usagi!" Mars yelled.

Charmer held out the silver crystal and glared at Chaos. "It will end NOW!" Suddenly a pink light blasted from the crystal towards Chaos. Chaos's barrier faulted and the light hit him dead on.

"No, I will not loose!" He put his wrists together and blasted two yellow lights at Charmer. Charmer didn't move. The yellow light fizzed out when they hit her own barrier.

"The time is now that you must go!" Charmer's crescent moon gave off a glow. Suddenly, a pair of angelic wings appeared on her back.

Chaos narrowed his eyes and summoned lightning from the sky, aiming it at her. The lightning fizzled out as well.

Charmer left the crystal floating in front of her as she grabbed her staff. She then flew towards Chaos, with her crystal clinging to her chest.. Chaos stepped back in horror.

"Star Charming BLAST!" She yelled as she impacted Chaos. A huge explosion erupted from the collision. The senshi all grabbed each other and shielded their eyes from the debris. However, it was in vein as Saturn put up her silent wall.

When the smoke cleared, the senshi all sighed in relief. There stood Charmer, and a normal human boy lied by her side. Chaos was destroyed.

Charmer smiled at everyone. Her eyes fell on Seiya who was still lying on the ground. She walked over to him and picked him up. She caressed his cheek and a pink glow escaped from her and into Seiya. The pink light expanded to the other senshi. They all closed their eyes and accepted her healing powers.

* * *

"Earth looks so awful, how can we ever repair it?" Venus asked out loud. She followed the other senshi who were following Charmer, who was still in her dress. Her hair was in her normal Star Light hairdo, but it dragged the ground. When she reached the drop off, she turned to everyone. 

"I will ask this of you one last time. Please lend me your powers."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded to her.

Taiki spoke up. "Can we Star Lights give you power?"

"Yes, you defiantly can." Charmer smiled. She then raised her hands in front of herself and a golden star seed was released. It still had hardly any shine to it. As if it didn't care to live. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded. Not sure what she needed the powers for, but they kind of guessed what it was for..

Charmer closed her eyes, and the other senshi soon followed.

"Charmer Star Power…"

"Fighter Star Power."

"Maker Star Power."

"Jupiter Eternal Power"

"Mercury Eternal Power"

"Healer Star Power"

"Uranus Eternal Power"

"Neptune Eternal Power"

"Pluto Eternal Power"

"Saturn Eternal Power"

"Venus Eternal Power"

"Mars Eternal Power"

Everyone's foreheads glowed their symbol and the lights shot at Charmer. Charmer stretched her arms to earth, and the golden star seed. "Time to go back to what you once were!"

Suddenly, a pink light erupted from Charmer's body and it expanded over all of Japan. It then went farther and slowly grew to take over the whole world. Then, there was blackness.

* * *

Seiya tried to open his eyes. He heard cars honking and birds chirping. His head hurt. He looked around at all of the other senshi who were starting to stir. Seiya looked over to where Charmer once stood. She was now lying on the ground in her normal pink Star Light uniform. He rushed over to her side. "Charmer?" 

A man cleared his throat. Seiya looked up to see Mamoru. He looked dumbfounded. "What are you doing here, and who is that?"

Seiya opened his mouth to speak when Mars shouted. "It's Usagi!"

Seiya glared at the girl. 'Why did she have to tell Mamoru that!'

"Earth is back to normal!" Mercury exclaimed.

Taiki walked up beside her. "No, it is even better then it was." He reached his arm out to Mercury. She leaned into his arm.

Seiya clung to Charmer as Mamoru leaned towards her. "Usa-ko?"

"Her name is Charmer!" Seiya spat out.

Uranus stood next to him. "She bears the crescent moon on her forehead, and she has the silver crystal.. Which means she is Sailor Moon reborn."

Seiya didn't budge.

"Thanks for saving earth again. However, I think we all need to wash up and relax a bit." Mars said happily.

Uranus glared at Seiya. "You should be going home now."

The three lights looked at each other in shock. What kind of thanks was that?

* * *

Ami walked to the apartment that Taiki and the other Star Lights were in. She knocked on the door and Yaten opened the door. He smirked at the shy Ami who held a box in her hands. "Um… could I …. Um…" She blushed something fierce. 

"Could you what?" Yaten asked, already knowing the answer but liked teasing the shy girl.

"Who is it?" Taiki's voice asked from the back.

"Oh, just a sales-" Yaten started but Ami interrupted.

"PLEASE DON'T GO!"

Yaten stepped back in shock at Ami's sudden out burst. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

Taiki rushed to the door, forgetting that all he had on was a towel. "Ami!"

Ami rushed into his arms. "I missed you so much, Taiki! I can't loose you again!"

Taiki was surprised at her out burst, but understood it well. He didn't want to leave her either. He wrapped his arms around the girl and held her close to him, also forgetting that he only wore a towel.

Yaten rolled his eyes and kicked the front door closed.

"OUCH!"

Yaten looked at the door and watched it reopen with Minako rubbing her nose. She looked at Yaten and smiled brightly. "YATEN!" She jumped onto him. He felt his heart flutter. This was heaven to him.

"Minako…" He combed his fingers through her hair and inhaled her scent. "You look so beautiful."

Minako pulled away. "Did the famous Yaten complement me?"

Yaten smirked. "Yeah, I did. I don't know too many girl who can summon up their own love army!"

Minako embraced him again.

"Hey, guys, I was wandering…" Seiya said as he entered the room. He looked up and saw the others hugging. Seiya rolled his eyes but noticed that Taiki was hugging Ami in only a towel. Seiya grinned devilishly as he snatched the towel from the un-expecting Taiki and ran out of the room for dear life.

* * *

Sahara studied herself in the mirror. Her hair was back to being just about the same length as Seiya's. However, she was wearing it loose for a change. She wore a black blouse and a red miniskirt. She wore sandals that were red and black. She heard a knock at her door. 

"Come in." She said.

Seiya opened the door and smiled at the blonde. "I miss calling you Odango, you know that right?"

Sahara smiled meekly. "You never had to stop calling me Odango."

Seiya closed the door and walked up to her. "There's something I need to tell you."

Sahara looked at him. "Is everything alright?"

"Almost…" Seiya reached out to Sahara. His eyes sparkled something fierce, as if he was holding back tears. But he was smiling, softly yet happily.

"Hello! Is Usako here?"

Seiya and Sahara jumped from each other. "Usako?"

A man with short raven hair peeked into the room. "There you are!"

"Who are you?" She asked Mamoru.

Mamoru did a double. "I-I'm Chiba Mamora, your fiancé, Usako."

Sahara looked at Seiya. Her eyes were full of dread. Fiancé? She then looked at Mamoru. "My name is Sahara. I do not have a Fiancé."

"Um, yeah… These are for you." He handed her a bouquet of flowers.

Sahara took the flowers and told the two men that she will be right back. She went and put them in a vase.

"Mamoru…" Seiya started.

"You guys are leaving today?" Mamoru asked quickly cutting off Seiya.

Seiya nodded. "In a hour."

Mamoru smiled. "I am really grateful that you guys came."

Seiya smiled. "It was nothing. We were trying to help Sahara regain her memories."

"She didn't remember me." Mamoru said softly.

"She remembered me." Seiya said. True, she didn't remember Fighter, but she remembered Seiya.

Mamoru looked hurt but smiled. "You will be leaving off of the roof, correct?"

"Right."

"Well, I'll see you guys then." Mamoru waved his hand and left the room. Seiya had a bad feeling.

* * *

The inner senshi all stood along with Mamoru on the roof of the apartment complex that the four Star Lights were in. 

Haruka stood by Mamoru's side. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she waited. She was the only outer Senshi there, which made Ami wonder why she was there.

Suddenly, the four Star Lights appeared. Sahara smiled at everyone. "I guess this is good bye, Minna."

Everyone said their goodbyes. Minako hugged Yaten one last time, Ami handed Taiki a thick book on medicine. Rei and Makato hugged all four of them. Haruka waved. Mamoru grabbed Sahara's hand and kissed it on last time.

The four Star Lights transformed into their senshi forms, which were the ones that Charmer had given them. "Till we meet again!" Taiki said.

They all started to turn into lights.

"Now!"

Mamoru and Haruka grabbed the pink light. The other three lights went off with out her. The light turned into Charmer in Mamoru's arms. She looked around. Her face instantly registered sadness.

"Welcome home, Koneko-chan!" Haruku exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! What is Charmer going to do! And what about the Star Lights! Most important… can Seiya survive this dilemma! Want to find out? REVIEW!**

**Thank you all who has reviewed, it helps me write the story faster.**

**

* * *

**

**Response to reviews:**

**Lunadoragon – YES! I LOVE to leave people hanging. But I try not to leave people hanging too long.**

**Anonymousfanfic – Patience is a virtual… Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Myri78 – As you can tell, it was in fact Seiya. I agree, I don't hate Mamoru, but I like Seiya better for Usagi cause they get along so well together and they are just plain cute together.**

**

* * *

**

**Preview:**

**Seiya fell to his knees. Yaten and Taiki rushed to his side.**

**"She's not here!" Seiya said through his tears.**

**"I'm sure there's a reason…" Taiki said.**

**Seiya slammed his fist onto the floor. "I can't keep going through this!"**

**Yaten looked at Princess Kakyuu. Kakyuu looked out the palace window. She needed her Star Lights back as the planet grew week while they were gone. Charmer could survive on her own… right? She looked back at her three Star Lights. But, could Fighter go on with out his beloved Odango? Kakyuu sighed. Even the other two seemed sadder. What could she do for her Star Lights? There was no way she could let them go.**


	9. Trapped on Earth

New Life: Trapped on Earth

Disclaimer: You all know it! I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! Hee Hee… But I do have the right to steal Charmer… lol. J/K.

* * *

The four Star Lights transformed into their senshi forms, which were the ones that Charmer had given them. "Till we meet again!" Taiki said. 

They all started to turn into lights.

"Now!"

Mamoru and Haruka grabbed the pink light. The other three lights went off with out her. The light turned into Charmer in Mamoru's arms. She looked around. Her face instantly registered sadness.

"Welcome home, Koneko-chan!" Haruku exclaimed.

* * *

Mamoru smiled to himself for the first time in months. He looked behind him at where the girls had gathered around Charmer. Charmer had passed out after they stopped her from leaving. The girls took her to temple that Rei lived in. 

"She's waking up!" Rei yelled.

Mamoru rushed over to her and took her hand in his. His eyes softened as her light violet eyes fluttered open. She glanced around the room, until her eyes fell on him. Mamoru took his free hand and brushed her hair back gently, admiring how beautiful she was. "Hello, Usa-ko."

Suddenly, Charmer sat up, knocking the un-expecting Mamoru on the floor. "Where am I? Where are the other Star Lights? Oh no!" Her memory was returning. She was trapped on earth! She closed her eyes tightly and tried to think of a way to return home. Instead, with out the guidance of the other Star Lights, all she could do was cry. "How did you stop me!"

Haraku knelt next to her. She placed her hand on her shoulder. "Koneko-chan, you're home now! We will protect you from the Star Lights." She sighed, as the only response she got was more sobs. "We didn't know for certain if it would work, but while you were transforming into the light to shoot to that planet, we grabbed you. Thankfully, it worked. You're home!"

Charmer looked at Haruku. "Who is this Usa-ko that man keeps talking about?"

Haruka looked at Mamoru for a second. "She is you. You vanished from earth a little over a month ago. Tsukino Usagi born June 30, and you have the secret identity of Sailor Moon."

Charmer looked at the girl as if she had gone mad. "Usagi? If that is the case, why was I found on my home planet Kinmoku? Take me back to SEIYA!"

Everyone gasped at the girl. She still did not know who she was, and she wanted Seiya.

Haruka shook her head. "We had just finished battling and you were hit by a car. You then faded away."

Charmer looked at Haruka. "A car?"

Haruka sighed. She grabbed a magazine and flipped through it till she found what she wanted. She then showed Charmer a picture of a car.

Charmer gasped, remembering her weird dream, when she saw the picture. The picture was all black except for the yellow car, which had its headlights on. The lights looked just like the ones from her dream.

"Remember anything?" Rei asked leaning over Haruka.

Charmer nodded her head slightly, and then she told them of her dream.

"Just before the car hit you, you did scream out something… but I wasn't sure what it was." Rei said, tears falling down her cheeks. "All I could think of was saving you."

Mamoru went to kiss Charmer. Charmer quickly turned her head, causing Mamoru to kiss her hair. "Who are you?" She asked again.

"I am Mamoru, your fiancé." He replied.

Charmer looked at him. "Fiancé? I don't remember you at all!"

He grabbed her hands in his. "You will. I promise!"

* * *

Three lights landed on Kinmoku. They materialized into three men. The three men looked around, in shock. One of the men threw himself onto the ground. He started to punch the ground and scream. The other two rushed to him, trying to stop him from hurting himself. 

"CHARMER! WHERE'S CHARMER!" Seiya screamed as Yaten held his fist.

"She must have not made it off of earth." Taiki said, holding Seiya's other fist.

The three men struggled until Seiya finally went limp. Tears flowed down his cheeks. "I can't go through this again."

Yaten smiled. "Hey! Maybe she is in the castle already!"

Seiya felt a small glimmer of hope as he rushed into the castle leaving behind only a red light. Yaten looked at Taiki with worry written all over his face. They both rushed off after Seiya, leaving behind a blue and yellow light.

When they made it into that castle, they rushed up into Charmer's room, where they found Seiya.

Seiya fell to his knees. Yaten and Taiki rushed to his side.

"She's not here!" Seiya said through his tears.

"I'm sure there's a reason…" Taiki said.

Seiya slammed his fist onto the floor. "I can't keep going through this!"

Princess Kakyuu walked into the room, hearing the commotion that was coming from it. She saw the three men on the floor. She instantly knew what was wrong.

Yaten looked at Princess Kakyuu. Kakyuu looked out the palace window. She needed her Star Lights back as the planet grew week while they were gone. Charmer could survive on her own… right? She looked back at her three Star Lights. But, could Fighter go on with out his beloved Odango? Kakyuu sighed. Even the other two seemed sadder. What could she do for her Star Lights? There was no way she could let them go.

* * *

Charmer stood by a fire in the temple. The others all had to go home, except Mamoru. Haruka left, saying she had to explain things to the other outside senshi since they had no idea what she had done. She knew though that she made the right decision. Sailor Moon belonged to earth, nowhere else. She belonged to Mamoru. The king. 

Charmer lowered her head. Mamoru walked into the room. He sighed and walked to the girl. "Usa-ko…" He said as he reached at the girl.

She turned to him, her eyes flashing with anger. "My name is NOT Usa-ko. I am not Sailor Moon. My name is Sailor Star Charmer, or Sahara. GOT IT!"

Mamoru winced a little. "Please, accept who you are."

She pulled out her star yell and aimed it at him. "I am sorry for your loss, but there is no way I can be her. So leave me or I will use this on you!"

He hesitated, but then he took a step closer to her. Her star yell was pressed against his chest. "I love you, Usa-ko. I have loved you ever since the beginning of time. We were reborn to be together and happy. Your soul knew that by leaving your body and building a new body, we will reunite and you will fall in love with me once again." He touched her cheek fondly. "I love you, Usa-ko."

Charmer glared at him. "Conceded aren't we?" She kicked his shin. "My name is Charmer." She then de-transformed into Sahara. "And when I am in this form, I am known as Sa ha ra. Not Usa-ko. Not Usa- anything. Got that?"

He smiled at her sheepishly. "I will honor you wish, if you honor mine. Let me take you out on one date, to prove that we belong together."

Sahara gawked at him. "If we do not belong together, will you take me home?"

Mamoru crossed his fingers behind his back and nodded yes.

Sahara sighed. "I can not wait to return home."

"If we do click, I want you to agree to be my wife and wear this ring." He held up the engagement ring that he had given Usagi before he had originally gone to America.

Sahara looked at him in horror. "No way!"

Mamoru bit his lip. "Ok, you win there. That is rushing it."

Sahara shook her head in disbelief. "Unreal, how did that Usa-ko girl put up with you?"

"You love me." He smiled and leaned in to give Sahara another kiss. Sahara turned away again and stumbled towards the fire.

"Hi Usagi-chan! Mamoru!" Rei said from the door. She smiled at the couple and Sahara looked at Rei.

"What do you have in your hands?" Sahara said, licking her lips.

"Donuts! " Rei exclaimed. "Your favorite!"

Sahara rushed over to Rei, knocking Mamoru off of his feet. "OH! They look so good!"

Rei laughed. "We have so much to talk about!"

Sahara grabbed a donut and started to chomp on it. "These are good!"

Mamoru quickly got up and walked beside Sahara. "See, Rei knew you would love them!"

Sahara looked at the two. "I'm sure she knew cause she likes them as well."

"Mamoru, I would like to speak with Usagi-" Rei started.

"SA HA RA!" Sahara exclaimed.

"Sorry, Sahara-Chan alone." Rei eyed Mamoru carefully. He took a donut and walked out of the room. Rei sighed. "Sahara, please don't hate Mamoru or Haruka. They both loved you and they want what is best for you."

Sahara looked at her puzzled. "By kidnapping me, they showed they love me?"

"Don't you want to find out who you really are? Don't you wish to know why you remember nothing before a month ago?" Rei asked as she took a donut and bit into it thoughtfully. "Don't you want to find out why you have so much power?"

Sahara looked at the floor. "I want to be with the Star Lights. I don't care about my past any more…"

Rei eyed her. "You're in love with one of them, aren't you?"

Sahara looked at Rei in shock. "Love?"

Reis shook her head. "You can not love any of them. You are destined to be with Mamoru."

"I remembered him." Sahara said softly.

Rei looked at Sahara. "Who?"

"Seiya. I remembered him, but I do not remember Mamoru." Tears filled her eyes. "What destiny is it that you're talking about?"

"Becoming Neo-Queen Serenity and marring the Prince. Mamoru."

Sahara dropped her donut. She looked at Rei. "Why must I marry him? I do not even love him. I am not even Usagi."

Rei smiled as she took the last bite. "You are Usagi and you returned to earth to fulfill your destiny. Your soul knew that you were not going to survive the accident. I have yet to figure out why it left earth… but the point is, you're back home now. Mamoru still has your engagement ring. You know, his heart broke that night. He loves you so much."

Sahara stared at the floor. If this is what she really was… a girl whose life was already planed out for her… she wanted none of it. 'Help me get home, Seiya!'

* * *

Kinmoku: 

Princess Kakyuu winced as she heard yet another object get broken due to Seiya's wrath. She let out a sigh. The other two sat by her side, all listening to Seiya in his room breaking everything he could break.

"What can we do? I mean, if we bring Charmer back… can't we just use her powerful powers to save the planet?" Yaten asked as he tossed a stick across the room.

"No throwing stuff in the palace." Princess Kakyuu scolded Yaten as another huge crash was heard from Seiya's room. She winched.

"Wait, Princess. I have an idea!" Taiki said. His eyes twinkled. He knew how to solve everything!

Suddenly Seiya's room became quiet. They heard a door swing open and Seiya appeared by Taiki's side. "What is it?"

* * *

**A/N: Taiki may be able to save the day! WOO HOO! Lets hope so! Hmmm… I think this story may be ending soon… or maybe not! We shall soon see! Please REVIEW cause the more reviews I get, the faster I get out the chapters!**

* * *

Responce to reviews: 

_**Anonymousfanfic**__ Wow! A whole lot of questions!I hope that some of them were answered in this chapter. Yes, some of the other reviewers have told me I am pure evil. (Shows off little devil horns )_

_Haruka didn't tell the other outers as she decided to take matters into her own hands. I know, usually her and Michiru see eye to eye. As you may see in the review, not this time. _

_Believe it or not, the next chapter will show you more of what the other inner scouts thought. We all know how Rei felt. The others remained silent, but next chapter reveals everything._

_As far as knowing if Charmer would be caught by grabbing her light, they guessed, and hoped. So far, her memories do not seem to want to come back. Maybe in one of the next chapters, she will remember… _

_As far as what they did affecting her health. No. Mental state, yes. _

_Does Charmer resent them… you have no idea. Like always, the next chapters tell much more._

_**sailorstars16**__ – Glad you like the twist! _

_**Koijima**__ -( fans you) This one didn't have as much of a cliffhanger, did it? _

_**Myri78**__ – Opps! Didn't mean to make any one hate the poor guy! He has a hard time letting go of Usagi. You have your whole future laid out in front of you, and you like it, and then BAMB! It's gone in one night. Then you see a spark of hope… Would you grab it? Of course, the poor guy sure is having a hard time with __Sahara, isn't he? He's kind of in Seiya's original shoes now, a one sided love. What goes around comes around._

_**Lunadoragon**__ What have I been feeding Seiya: Sugar and spice and everything nice… along with red food dye, some sort of witch's brew that makes you do some crazy things if you take too much… OPPS! He drank the whole bottle… I told him it was love potion. LOL _

* * *

**Preview:**

**Haruka looked at the love of her life. "What do you mean by that?"**

**"She is no longer Usagi! She is a whole new person! If you push Usagi's destiny on Sahara, she WILL die!" Michiru scolded.**

**Setsuna walked up beside Haruka. "You are correct, our Princess is Sahara, however, this is no longer her destiny."**

**"What about Crystal Tokyo?"**

**Setsuna looked at Haruka.**


	10. Date wit Mamoru

Discalimer: I NEVER WILL OWN SAILOR MOON! Nor Seiya, nor Yaten... WAH!

* * *

Date with Mamoru: 

Haruka hummed happily as she raced her car down the street she thought she would never see again. She frowned, remembering that only afew daysago, the street along with everything else had been destroyed. She swerved around a car. Now, Koneko-chan is back. She is much stronger. Haruka smiled. This was the princess she always wanted to protect. Charmer was her beloved princess. She had come back to life. Haruka swirved as some one tried to cut her off. She shook her first at him as she flew by. He yelled something to her and she responded by putting one finger up, the middle one. Nothing could make her mad today. She then skidded to a stop in front of her apartment complex. She hopped out of the car and rushed to her apartment. As she approached the door, she pulled out the key and opened the door. "I'M HOME!"

Michiru rushed over to Haruka and gave her a big hug. "Where were you?" She asked as she pulled away.

Haruka smiled down at her aqua haired friend. "I was with Koneko-chan!"

Michiru looked at Haruka funny. "Who?"

"Koneko-chan! Mamoru and I stopped her from returning with the other three." She walked into the apartment and tossed her keys on a table. "She shouldn't be with them, or pretend to be one of them." She turned around and sat down on the sofa. "She's at Rei-Chan's now."

"Haruka! What have you done?" Michuri staggered towards her love with terror written all over her face.

Haruka looked at her blankly. "Huh?"

Michiru stood there in shock. Setsuna walked into the room. She looked at the other two women and smiled. "Welcome home, Haruka."

Haruka didn't respond. She was trying to figure out what was wrong with Michiru.

Hotaru walked up next to Setsuna. She didn't say anything either, for a moment.

"Haruka, you have just done the most awful thing ever to our Princess." Hotaru said in a dull voice.

Haruka looked from one person to another, in shock. "What the hell do you mean by that? I only helped bring her back to her love and us!" Haruka started to tighten her fingers into fists.

"She is no longer Usagi! Her body is a Star Light! She will loose her powers if she stays on earth, and it will kill her all over again!" Michiru yelled.

Haruka looked at her in shock. "What do you mean by that?"

"She is no longer Usagi! She is a whole new person! If you push Usagi's destiny on Sahara, she WILL die!" Michiru scolded.

Setsuna walked up beside Haruka. "You are correct, our Princess is Sahara, however, this is no longer her destiny."

"What about Crystal Tokyo?"

Setsuna looked at Haruka.

"There is no Crystal Tokyo now thanks to Sahara-chan." Setsuna said. "When she used all of that magic to save earth, she changed the future and everything is better then it was. Have you not noticed that the air is cleaner? Have you not noticed that the water is pure?" Setsuna informed her.

Haruka looked at Michiru. "I didn't… but still, what about Chibi-Usa? What about Neo King and Queen…" Haruka fell to her knees.

"That future is no more." Setsuna said.

Haruka felt sick. "She is powerful! She can survive here! If she really wanted to, she can go to the other planet! But she is here with us!"

Michiru glared at Haruka. "Have you ever thought that she may not know exactly where Kinmoku is?"

Haruka bit her lip. "She will survive though, she is Sailor Moon."

SLAP!

Michiru stood there, her hand red from slapping Haruka on the face. "She is nothing if she isn't with him."

Haruka looked at Setsuna as she rubbed her cheek. "With who?"

"The one she called out for after being hit by that car." Hotaru said.

Haruka looked back at Michiru. "Seiya? That low life?"

Michiru shook her head slowly. "That lowlife is who our princess loves, with all that she is. Why do you think that after the Star Lights left, she seemed like she was not who she really is?"

Haruka looked at Hotaru. "How long before she is powerless?"

The outers all looked at each other.

* * *

The inner scouts were all at The Crown. 

Minako took a sip of her drink. "So, Sahara is trapped on earth."

Ami was using her computer to figure out some things. "I have been studying her, and I have seen a significant decrease in her powers since Mamoru and Haruka stopped her from returning to Kinmoku."

Mokoto punched the table. People started to look at her, but she ignored them. "I can't believe this. I mean, yes, she's Usagi-chan, but she isn't Usagi-chan no more." She glared at everyone who was staring until they all looked away. "I want to knock some sense into Mamoru-baka!" She growled as she added, "…And Haruka."

Minako looked at Mokoto. "I want to help her. I want to help her go back home. However, I want to let those two have it as well."

Ami looked up from her PC. "There is a way."

The girls looked at Ami, determination written all over their faces. They will get her home. Back to the Star Lights. Back, to Seiya.

* * *

Sahara sat in Mamoru's car. She looked at the environment around them. She felt cold. Even though it was summer. She let out a sigh. Mamoru smiled at her. "Lets go to the carnival." 

Sahara didn't respond. She didn't want to be with him. She didn't know what a carnival was even. All she knew is what her heart felt. Her heart felt like it was being ripped apart. A single tear fell from her eye. She closed her eyes and saw Seiya's smiling face. She never even told him… She opened her eyes. Why did she remember him? Why did she not remember Mamoru? Mamoru was her fiancé? Who was Seiya to her? She then looked over at Mamoru who was smiling and driving.

"You told me that I am your fiancée, who was Seiya to me? Who are the others to me?" She asked.

Mamoru looked sideways at her. "The others are your senshi. They all adore you. I am also Tuxedo Mask. I am the Senshi of Earth. I protect you when ever I can."

"Do you really think that by making me stay on earth, you will be protecting me? How can you be so certain that I belong here?" Sahara asked. She tightened her fists wanting to sock him.

"Because you're Sailor Moon." He said simply.

Sahara glared at him. Sailor Moon? With out having a second thought, she let her fist fly. The impact of her fist crushing into his face was very loud, but no as loud as when he lost control of his car. Sahara didn't think. She let out a scream. The car flew into the next lane, right into another car.

* * *

Taiki pulled out his bow. He examined it looking for the star and the heart. He smiled when he saw where it was. "The link to Charmer." 

Seiya looked over his shoulder at the bow. "Taiki, the heart is flashing, but very softly… what does that mean?"

Yaten looked at his club. "The heart on mine is flashing as well."

Seiya looked from one to the other. "What does it mean!"

"We do not have much time left." Taiki said as he tightened his lips. Charmer was growing weaker.

Seiya's sword appeared in his hand. The heart was growing dimmer. "Lets do this now then!" Seiya yelled.

Taiki placed his bow on the floor, then Yaten placed his club on top of it, and Seiya placed his sword on top of all of them. The three men joined hands.

"Wait, will this be powerful enough?" Kakyuu asked. The three men looked at her.

"It has to be." Taiki said.

Kakyuu pulled out something and let out a sigh. "This will help you all." She then knelt down and placed a fourth item, hesitantly on top of the rest. When she moved her hand, the three men gasped.

"Sailor Moon's broach!" Seiya yelled. There, was Eternal Sailor Moon's broach on the top, shinning. Seiya fell to his knees in shock.

"You knew! Princess! Why did you not…" Taiki looked at their Princess. He felt anger for being left out in the dark, and for what reason? Seiya slumped a little, not believing that he was left in the dark about who Charmer was, even though he knew it in his heart.

She smiled softly. "The night I felt her come to our planet, she had spoken to me. Charmer's body had the broach in her hand. I didn't know what to do…"

Flash Back 

Kakyuu was walking down the hall with a couple of Star Lights. She let out a sigh and looked out a palace window. She saw a pink light fall from the sky and onto their planet. The light was enormous and pink.

"Star Lights, please, check it out." The two Star Lights nodded and rushed off. Kakyuu watched from the Palace window. With in minutes, she saw a green light and purple light fly back into the castle. They flew up to her, holding a passed out Charmer.

"We found her in the middle of the pink light." One of the two said.

Kakyuu knelt down by the girl and looked at her and her brightly colored fuku. She then saw that her hand held something. She quickly took the girl's hand and pried the fingers away to reveal Eternal Sailor Moon's broach. She let out a gasp as she took to from the girl. She opened it, and found it to be empty. However, why would this girl have Sailor Moon's broach?

"Take her to the hospital, now." Kakyuu ordered. The two Star Lights nodded and took off with the girl. Kakyuu eyed the broach. Why was it empty? Why did that girl have it? Who is that girl?

Time passes…

Kakyuu lay in her bed, sleeping soundly. Eternal Sailor Moon's broach was by her bedside. Kakyuu started to have a dream.

Kakyuu was floating in the air. It looked to be earth. She glanced around until here eyes focused on a pink light that appeared in front of her. She held her breath until Princess Serenity appeared in front of her. She smiled at Kakyuu. "It has been so long…" Serenity said softly.

Kakyuu nodded slowly, in too much shock to say a word. There she was, the girl Kakyuu would do any thing for. Glowing in all of her magnificence in front of Kakyuu.

"Kakyuu-hima, I need your help. I have died on earth." Serenity's eyes got a little teary.

"Nani! How?"

Serenity shook her head slowly. "It doesn't matter. I have come to your planet to start a new life. Please allow me to stay here. To serve you and your planet."

"Why? Why not stay on earth?" Kakyuu asked. She reached out to Serenity, but she went right through Serenity's body. "Are you a spirit?"

"The new girl, she is I. However, she will not know it. I came to your planet, not as a princess, but as a Star Light. I-" Serenity looked away. "I came back to be with the man I love."

Kakyuu looked at Serenity. "Who is that?" However, Kakyuu already knew the answer.

Serenity smiled. "I know that you have my broach. Please, do not let any one know that you have it, till it is time." Serenity Smiled.

"The Silver Imperium crystal?" Kakyuu asked. Serenity smiled and pointed at her chest. "It is here, safe and sound, it is my Star Seed." Serenity started to fade. "The powers of Sailor Moon and the Star Lights combined will be the powers of Charmer. Your new Star Light. After three days I must return to earth, however, I must return here or I will have some issues."

Kakyuu watched as Serenity vanished. "I will take very good care of your broach, and you are always welcomed here, Serenity. Charmer."

End of Flash Back 

Seiya looked at his princess. He bit his lip. He had to find out, was the one she loved him? More important though, was to bring her home. He looked back at the weapons and gasped. The light was dimming into nothing! In fact, their weapons were starting to vanish.

"Princess Kakyuu! Please! Help us! We're almost out of time!" Taiki yelled as he took her hand.

She smiled at them all. "Lets bring home Charmer!"

* * *

Minako, Ami and Mokoto were leaving the Crown when they saw it. Minako screamed in terror. A red sports car had ran into a black car. There was blood all over the vehicles. They all saw blondeperson on the passenger side of the red sports car. 

"SAHARA!" The girls yelled as they ran towards the cars.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER and ½! Is Mamoru all right? How about Charmer? Great timing to punch your kidnapper, right? You know the drill, the more reviews, the faster I put out the next chapter. However, seems that Fan Fiction is starting to have some issues with e-mails as I'm not getting any notices when some one reviews. I know I'm not the only one. Don't forget to check out my other stories. There should be about 2 chapters left to this story.**

* * *

_**Responses to Reviews:**_

**_Koijima:_ I love the spell checker as well! I agree, how dare any one try to take Charmer away from Seiya!**

**_Anonymous:_ YES, Michiru is furious at Haruka! Haruka is pretty much in total shock, but more comes out of the next chapter. The inner scouts are finding out what's going on by Ami's PC, and they are determined to get Charmer home so that she will live. Even if it means, never having Charmer around again. Yes, every day that she is away from the Star Lights, esp. Seiya, she will grow weaker. Of course, a lot of it has to do with love. Will the Starlights find out that Charmer really was Usagi, but if the Inner/Outer/Mamoru/Haruka force her to Usagi's destiny, that she would die. YEAP! This chapter! Who would have ever guessed that Sailor Moon had asked Kakyuu for permission to live on her planet? Will any of us as well as the scouts find out how she ended up with the Starlights, instead of being reborn on Earth? Yes, she ended up on their planet for love. Will Seiya have to pay for the damages for the things he threw? Hee Heee… Probably… we'll find out soon!**

**_Myri78_ – She could have been meaner, but she is slowly getting ready to let him have it. I promise, next chapter Mamoru will have some issues.**

**_Lunadoragon_ – Hmmm… Towel incident revenge… hee hee.. Coming up!**

**_AngetheSlayer_ – They are working fast on bringing her home as long as Mamoru-baka didn't accidentally kill her again!**

**_Dertupio_ – glad you like the story thus far!**

**_Risis lovebunny_ – Hope this chapter answered most of your questions.**

**_Imortal Sailor Cosmos_ – Yes, Haruka is going to get it… next chapter! Along with a couple of other Senshi…**

**_justsukiya_ – Glad you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**PREVIEW!**_

**Uranus tightened her fists as she glared at Seiya. Seiya held his sword in front of himself.**

**"WORLD SHAKING!"**

**The attack flew towards Seiya and Jupiter jumped in front of it.**

**"JUPITER LIGHTNING FLASH!"**

**The two attacks hit in mid air, creating a large boom.**


	11. Realization

Sorry this took longer then usual, First the site was down most of the way.. WAH! Then, I was stuck at work, more buisy then normal... but at last! The next chapter is UP! And, it's longer then any that I have ever written before!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Realization

* * *

Haruka slammed the door to her apartment and shoved her hands into her pockets. She had no idea that what she had done may have put Sahara into Danger. She glared at the street. If she was to give up her princess, she had to make sure of something… She loved Usagi as a Princess and as a dear friend. She never wanted anything to ever happen to her Koneko-chan. She looked to her left, just now noticing the commotion going on in the middle of the road. It appeared to be a nasty car accident. She watched for a couple of minutes, trying to see if she knew anyone involved. Then she saw them. The inner senshi. They were all running to the scene. The only reason that they would be running… 

"Koneko-chan!" Haruka quickly darted to the scene.

* * *

Mamoru opened his eyes. He looked around himself. All he could see was pink space and blue bubbles. He smirked to himself. "I guess I'm dead now, huh?" He shook and lowered his head. 

"Prince Endymion?"

Mamoru looked up at the sound of the voice. He knew that voice all too well. He started to look all around. "Usagi? Is that you?"

Suddenly, Princess Serenity appeared in front of him. She smiled at him and tilted her head to the side. "Prince Endymion?"

He took in a deep breath. "Princess!"

"Prince Endymion!" She exclaimed as she embraced him. He took her into his arms and a tear fell down his cheek.

"How?" He murmured softly.

Serenity pushed away gently. "You are still alive, Endymion. Sahara will see to that."

Mamoru gasped, remembering Sahara. "Is she?"

Serenity placed her index finger softly on his lips. "She is alive and well, and yes, she and I are the same."

Mamoru opened his mouth to say something, but Serenity didn't let him.

"She has no memories of earth really. She is also in love with some one else. She does not belong on earth. Endymion, please don't force yourself into her life." Serenity lowered her finger. "There is a new love for you out there. Please, allow Sahara to love again."

Mamoru looked at her like she was crazy. "Serenity, I don't understand."

Serenity smiled softly. "Sahara can only last on earth a couple more days, before her body weakens into nothing. Right now, she is still strong, but, growing weak very fast."

"I will do anything for her, you." Mamoru said.

"Even give her up?" Serenity said softly. "She is no longer Usagi or I. She is Sahara."

Mamoru bit his lip. 'Give her up? How? It nearly killed me when she died.' He looked at Serenity. She smiled at him softly once more. "I will go with her to-"

Serenity shook her head. "You have a new life to live. She has her own new life. There is no more Crystal Tokyo."

Mamoru looked at her. "Crystal Tokyo is gone?"

"Yes. Sahara saved us by using her magic to the max." Serenity smiled one last time. "But, she must go back to Kinmoku or else."

"And I must stay here and have my own life?" Mamoru smiled a sad smile.

"Yes, You will find a new love. Would it help if I erased Sahara from your memories?" Serenity asked.

Mamoru shook his head. "No, I like knowing that she is alive and safe. I just wish it was with me."

Serenity placed her hand on the back of his head and lowered him down for a goodbye kiss. Then, she was gone.

Mamoru closed his eyes and felt a warm aurora to him. It had to be Sahara, bringing him back… and he will keep his promise to Serenity. He will let Sahara go.

* * *

Sahara opened her eyes and looked around herself. There was broken glass everywhere. She moved a little and yipped in pain. She looked down to see that her legs and arms had glass fragments imbedded in them all over the place. She looked over at Mamoru and gasped. He was covered in blood. The car door had been smashed into his side. Sahara ignored her own pain and concentrated on healing him. "This is all my fault!' She said as she wrapped her arms around the injured man and concentrated on healing him.

* * *

Makato, Minato, and Ami all rushed over and saw the pink glow emitting from Mamoru's car. Other people were gasping. The girls nodded to each other and Makato and Ami rushed over to the other car to see if the people in that car were all right. Minako looked into Mamoru's car and saw Sahara taking Mamoru's gashes and wounds from his body, and they were forming on her already injured body. Sahara's hair was loose and tangled and her clothes were torn. Mamoru's clothes were also torn and bloody. 

Mamoru's eyes fluttered suddenly. Sahara let go of him and the pink glow grew to cover both cars. Her eyes remained closed and people screamed and ran away.

Haruka walked up beside Minako. "Are they alright?" She asked. She studied the couple in the car and gasped. Mamoru had virtually no cuts on him at all, while Sahara was far worse. Sahara's forehead had the crescent moon on it. Haruka also took in that both vehicles were going back to what they were before the accident. Mamoru's car slowly backed away from the other. Then the pink light slowly vanished and Sahara's head leaned to the side as the crescent moon vanished. Haruka gasped and yanked open the door and grabbed Sahara. "SAHARA!"

Minako looked desperately towards the other two girls. "We need to get her there NOW!" She yelled to them.

Mamoru got out of the car and Haruka took Sahara out and rushed off with the girl, leading the other girls into an ally. Mamoru watched them and smiled. "Good-bye, Usagi. I will always love you."

Haruka laid Sahara down on the cold cement and quickly grabbed her traforming stick. She held it up in the air.

"URANUS ETERNAL MAKEUP!"

"VENUS ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"

"MERCURY ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"

"JUPITER ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"

The four girls transformed and then quickly took each other hands' so that they made a circle around Sahara.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" They yelled. Their lights emitted from their bodies. However, it wasn't working.

"We need more power!" Mercury yelled.

* * *

Taiki took Seiya's hand into his own. Seiya then took Kaykuu's hand, and she took Yaten's and he took Taiki's hand. They formed a circle around their weapons and began to concentrate on Charmer. Their lights emitted from their bodies and the weapons, including Sailor Moon's broach, floated in the middle. 

'Common, please, work!' Saiya begged in his mind.

* * *

The senshi would not give up. They kept their eyes closed tight. Suddenly, red butterflies swarmed around the girls. They could smell the scent of Kaykuu. Three more lights flew around the girls and then, all five of them vanished.

* * *

The Star Lights kept their eyes closed tightly. Kaykuu was the first to open her eyes. The weapons spun around Sailor Moon's broach and then suddenly, everything fell to the floor. Kaykuu closed her eyes quickly and tried to concentrate some more on Charmer. 

"Yaten!"

Kaykuu's eyes snapped back open and she let out a gasp. Sahara was back! Along with four of her senshi! Venus stumbled towards Yaten and then turned away to kneel by Sahara. That was when Kaykuu saw the condition of Sahara.

"SAHARA!" Seiya yelled. He rushed to her side, knelt down and took her hand into his own. She looked awful. He wanted to take the gashes away from her. He would do anything if it meant she would be all right.

"Quickly! Lets get her to the hospital!" Kaykuu yelled. Everyone rushed off to the hospital. They quickly took Sahara in. The others had to wait in the waiting room. Uranus kept pacing back and forth. Seiya tapped his foot. Jupiter slammed her fist into the chair a couple of times while Taiki was trying to convince her not too. Mercury was typing on her PC and Yaten let Venus rest her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't mess my nice shirt up with your makeup." He said softly. He didn't care too much if she did or not. He wanted to brighten the air a little bit.

Kaykyuu was the only one who didn't look too disturbed. She hummed a song softly and waited.

* * *

Sahara floated in a pink area. All she could see was blue bubbles. She looked around and noticed that she was wearing the gown she had on when she fought Chaos. She smiled to her self. "I guess I over did it, didn't I?" 

Another woman's voice came to her. "No, Sahara. You are alright." Suddenly a woman, dressed similar to Sahara, appeared. Sahara gasped and stared at the woman. A crescent moon glowed on the woman's forehead.

"Who are you?" Sahara asked.

"I am you. But, from a different life." She replied. She then touched Sahara's forehead and Sahara closed her eyes by instinct. Visions from different lives appeared in her mind. One of them was of Mamoru... dressed as a Prince. His body was floating lifeless in the air. She tried to pull him back, to save him, but she too died. Another was of a girl becoming Sailor Moon. Then battling against another woman and her senshi all dying. She used her wand to kill the green haired woman. Then other flashes came through, until she saw Seiya. He was smiling at her. Her heart raced and she felt like her heart was tearing. She wanted to be with him. "Seiya..." She watched as battles happened and Fighter kept protecting her, and allowing herself to be hurt to save her... Sailor Moon. She then saw the last battle she did as Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity. Sahara opened her eyes and looked at the woman before her... herself.

"Your wish has come true, you are now with Seiya." She smiled at Sahara.

Sahara lowered her head. The last memories she had as Usagi, was when she was about to die... She had closed her eyes tightly. "Seiya." With all of her heart, body and soul... she had wanted to be with Seiya. That was why she came to his planet as Charmer... Sahara. Sahara gasped. She had been in love with... SEIYA! That is why she remembered him! He was the last person on her mind when she died.

Serenity dissolved back into Sahara. Sahara began to feel warm. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

Sahara slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She was back on the planet she was reborn on. She yipped in pain when she tried to move. The doctor rushed to her side. "Don't move!" 

Sahara felt so weak. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Seiya."

The Doctor looked at a nurse. "We need blood."

The nurse ran out of the room. Sahara passed out once more.

* * *

Uranus stopped pacing when she saw the nurse. The nurse looked worried. Uranus grabbed the nurse with out even thinking. "How is she?" 

The other stood up and walked to the woman's side.

"She lost a lot of blood. We need to give her blood." The nurse said.

Seiya pushed to the front. "Take mine!"

"And mine!" Venus pitched in.

"Mine too!" Yaten said.

Mercury nodded her consent.

The nurse looked scared as they all offered their blood to her. Never in her life had she had a whole room full of volunteers. "I will tell the doctor." She rushed back to the room. Suddenly the nurse rushed back out. "We need to test who has the correct blood."

Everyone nodded and walked behind the nurse.

* * *

Seiya had laughed as Yaten cried after being pricked with a needle. Even though the situation was very grim, Seiya enjoyed watching Yaten suffer. However, now that their blood was being tested, Seiya cringed. He couldn't stand her being so week, after all she had done for everyone. 

A nurse walked out of the testing area with a chart. "Seiya, Venus, Uranus... you all can give her blood."

Uranus wasted no time in rushing through the door. She would die for her Princess any day of the week. Seiya rushed in behind her and Venus fell in the end. The others all looked at one another. All they could do was wait.

* * *

Sahara opened her eyes slowly. She felt so week. She moved her head to look at the nurse who was messing with an IV. Sahara smiled softly at the woman. "Where am I?" 

The Nurse looked at Sahara. "You are home, but in a hospital. Your dear friends have given their own blood for you." The nurse smiled at the girl.

"Seiya, where's Seiya?" Sahara asked.

"He's getting some food so he may give you more blood. If I have friends like the ones you have, I would be the happiest person alive."

Sahara smiled. "I am."

* * *

Seiya dove into his sandwich, eating as fast as her could. Even though he was doing this for Sahara, he was also racing Uranus who seemed to do everything faster then him that day. She gulped down her drink with one swallow and her sandwich vanished before he even picked his own up. She suddenly jumped up and shot a glare at Seiya. She then ran out of the room and Seiya shoved his whole sandwich in his mouth and chased after her. 

The nurse looked at the two horrified as they appeared before her, out of breath and pale. "I'm ready to give more!" They both yelled in unison.

The nurse shook her head. "You will kill yourselves if you give any more blood this soon!"

Uranus grabbed the nurse by her collar and pinned her to the wall. "I watched that girl die once, and I'll be damned if she will die again!"

Seiya nodded in agreement.

The nurse grimaced and pointed to the donation chairs. Uranus dropped the girl. The two hopped in the chairs and waited.

Venus however, had grown too weak to even stand up on her own. Yaten held the girl close. Taiki looked at the girl's pale features.

Jupiter growled in the waiting room. "Why can't I donate any blood to her?"

The nurse over heard the girl and informed her, "You're a anemic."

"ARGH!"

Seiya closed his eyes as they prepped him once again. Uranus let out a sigh. Seiya was a lot like herself. She thought. She glanced over at the longhaired boy. Usagi- Sahara- wasn't even his Princess, but he would give his life to her. Maybe Seiya was not so bad after all.

* * *

A few hours went by. Seiya and Uranus had given all of the blood that they could, as both finally passed out. The nurse had placed the two in a recovery room. 

Jupiter grumbled and let out shrieks of anger. She didn't want to wait a minute more. Nor, did she have too. The doctor finally came out of Sahara's room, let out a long sigh, and approached the group.

"Well, that was a long wait. We finally were able to stop the bleeding. Sahara will be fine. She has a strong spirit and great friends."

Venus, who had woken up about a half hour ago, let out a shriek of happiness. "She's going to be fine!"

Kakyuu walked up to Yaten, who stood behind the other girl. "I think we all should go home and rest now."

Yaten nodded. Taiki looked at Kakyuu. "Princess, what about the visiting senshi?"

Kakyuu smiled and looked at the three women. "Uranus will be staying here with Seiya in the recovery, and you girls are staying in the palace in the guest room."

Everyone nodded and followed Kakyuu. The girls were happy to stay here with Sahara, even if it was for one more night. Kakyuu had the two men show the girls the room they were going to be staying in. Venus watched as a tired worn out Yaten left to go to his own room. There was some makeup smudged on his shoulder. Venus felt that she had to thank him for giving her a shoulder to cry on. She was still weak, but she managed to sneak by Jupiter and Mercury. They were both too involved with getting ready for bed.

Venus tiptoed down the hall, following Yaten. She hid behind a wall when Yaten stopped and pulled out his keys to unlock his door. He opened the door and walked in, shutting the door carefully behind him. Venus rushed to his door and put her hand on the doorknob. Locked. She grumbled to herself. Should she nock? She shook her head, thinking that Yaten would blow a fuse and get upset and not answer the door. She pulled a hairpin out of her hair and picked his lock. She opened the door slowly and crept into the room. She then closed the door and looked around. Yaten was nowhere in sight. She walked towards a room to the far left. She peeked in and let out a gasp. She quickly pinned herself against the wall outside of the room. Yaten stood in the middle of the room, shirtless. He was undoing his hair. He had on only a pair of jeans.

Yaten heard the noise and summoned his club. He inched towards his bedroom door, looking for signs of life outside of it. He quickly swung himself into the hall and pulled his club behind his head, ready to club the thief to death.

Venus watched in slow motion as Yaten flung himself out into the hall, holding his club, ready to swing it at her. She let out a little shriek and covered her face with her arms as she closed her eyes, ready for the hit.

Yaten's club vanished as soon as he saw who was out in the hall. He stumbled though and fell on his butt. He looked up at the girl in total shock. "Venus?"

Venus opened her eyes and lowered her arms. She blinked in surprise and looked down at Yaten. Their eyes met. Tears came to Venus's eyes and she threw herself onto him. He fell backwards under the impact of the force she used. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck. She was crying full force now. Yaten place a hand on her back and patted her back.

"What's wrong?" Yaten also wondered how the hell did she get in his living quarters.

Venus tightened her grip around Yaten's neck. He moved his hands to her shoulders and gently pushed her up from him. He looked at her face. She was looking at him. Their eyes locked. Yaten held his breath.

"I-I'm so sorry about smudging my makeup on your shirt!" Venus finally blurted.

"What!" Yaten couldn't believe this, she came to him, broke into his room, just to apologize to him about his shirt?

"You had told me not to mess up your shirt!" She blurted.

"You broke into my room at this hour just to apologize for my SHRIT?" Yaten looked away, frustrated. "It's fine. I use to wear make up and I know how to remove the makeup." Yaten tried to move out from under her, but she placed a hand firmly on his shoulder. He looked back into her eyes. She closed them tightly.

"Yaten, I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

Mercury came out of the bathroom and looked over at Jupiter. Jupiter was looking out a window. Mercury looked around the room. "Where's Venus?" 

Jupiter, realizing Venus was missing for the first time, sat up strait in the bed and looked around the room. "Oh no!" She jumped out of the bed and looked at Mercury. "I'll head towards the hospital, just incase she went back there! You search the Palace!"

Mercury nodded in agreement. She watched as Jupiter took a shortcut and jumped out the palace window. Mercury ran out into the hallway. She walked down the hall. She then saw a door that was cracked open. She rushed to it and lifted up her right hand to nock on the door when she heard a girl yell, "Yaten, I love you!"

Mercury froze. It was Venus. She had just confessed her love to Yaten. Mercury looked at the doorknob and saw a hairpin sticking out of the lock still. She had broken into the poor guy's room, and confessed her love.

"What are you doing, Mercury?"

Mercury jumped up and looked at the person who had approached her. She blushed ferociously as she thought of what to say. The person glaring down at her was none other then, Taiki.

Taiki looked at the door and moved towards it, ready to walk in on the other two. Mercury rushed between him and the door. She slowly closed it and said, "Please don't disturb them."

"Them?" Taiki asked, dumbfounded and confused.

Mercury blushed and yanked the hairpin out of the doorknob. "Yaten, and Venus. Um, they're watching TV!"

Taiki glared at the girl. "Watching TV?"

Mercury inched away from him and said, "Ja!" She turned to run away, her heart was pounding too fast.

Taiki grabbed her wrist. He wasn't about to let the girl get away so easily. "Ok, the truth."

Mercury refused to look at him.

"I will barge in his room." Taiki threatened.

"Venus is having a very serious talk with him." She finally blurted.

"And you were eavesdropping?" Taiki accused.

"I was looking for her. I heard her voice, the door was opened, and I was going to shut it." Mercury finally said, still refusing to look Taiki in the eye.

"Then you better go back to Jupiter and your room then." Taiki said.

Mercury finally looked at him. She bit her lower lip and stared into his eyes. She shook her head no.

Taiki smiled softly at the girl. "You know, there is a library in the Palace if you're interested. I was actually going there myself."

Mercury's eyes sparkled and she stood up strait. She nodded her head and Taiki lead her to the library.

* * *

Uranus moaned and she placed her hand on her forehead. Damn, she was weak! She opened her eyes and took in the dark room she was in. She then looked to her right and saw a person lying on a bed next to hers. She let her eyes focus before she realized whom it was. Seiya. He was starting to stir as well. 

Uranus sat up in the bed and ran her fingers through her short sandy blonde hair. She had to know.

Seiya rolled in his bed, his back facing her. He let out a moan and sat up. He then slid off of the bed and onto his feet. Uranus watched as he stumbled towards the door, where the light switch was. The room was lit up in an instant. She glared at the man. He looked up and gasped in horror that she was in the room there with him.

"Your days are over, boy." She said coldly.

He stumbled backwards. He was not in his full strength yet, and neither could she. "What do you want?"

"Your life." She jumped out of her bed and glared at him. A red light appeared in his hands and then his sword appeared.

Uranus tightened her fists as she glared at Seiya. Seiya held his sword in front of himself.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

The attack flew towards Seiya and Jupiter jumped in front of it.

"JUPITER LIGHTNING FLASH!"

The two attacks hit in mid air, creating a large boom.

Jupiter went in front of Seiya, shielding him from Uranus. "What's your problem? This is a hospital and Seiya is not the enemy!"

Uranus smirked. "This is my way." She ran over to the two, knocked Jupiter down, and grabbed Seiya around the waist and jumped out of the hospital window. Once she landed in the soil, she threw Seiya before her. "NOW FIGHT ME!"

* * *

**A/N: What has gotten into Uranus? How will Yaten respond to Venus's confession? What will happen in the library with Mercury and Taiki? **

**Find out in the last chapter… and don't forget to REVIEW! More reviews, faster last chapter gets put up!**

**

* * *

**

**Response to Reviews: **

SailorFireStar – UPDATED!

Myri78 – Yes, the inners are protecting the Star Lights. They kind of always had. Sahara will show her love in the next chapter.

Lunadoragon – Hope this time I didn't leave too bad of a cliffy… um… Actually, I kind of left three cliffys didn't I? Gomen! Oh, next chapter is THE REVENGE OF THE TOWEL! Muahhaaaa!

Eternal Lady – I love Seiya over Mamoru as well. Next chapter will answer all left over questions that this chapter didn't.

Markus777 – Thank you for your honesty. I try not to bash any of the characters in my fan fics. Mamoru does live though, and he will find a new love. However, if you saw a chance to take back the person you love who you had watched die, wouldn't you grab it? That's why Mamoru and Haruka did what they did. They never thought of the consequences though. However, it makes the story more interesting.

chelein – UPDATED!

sailorstars16 – Glad you're loving it! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

lunarian kitty kat – Thank you for the complements! I try to have my fan fics a little more different then most.


	12. Good Bye

New Life: Last Chapter… Good Bye

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

Taiki stared at his book. Mercury sat across from him at the table. He cleared his throat as he tried to concentrate on the book. However, he couldn't for a change. Mercury, a girl he deeply respected, was sitting before him. He heard her turn a page in the book she was reading. Why did he invite her to the library? He glared at the book he was reading. 'Hmmm… Ok… I have been absentmindedly turning pages.' He thought as he read a sentence and had no idea what it was about. He closed his book firmly and closed his eyes. 

Mercury looked up from her book. Taiki looked rather upset. She then asked, "What's wrong?" She asked it so softly, and yet, he acted like she yelled it to him.

"Oh, n-nothing!" Taiki said. He quickly regained himself by clearing his throat. "So, since Usagi and Sahara are the same, do you plan to live here with us?" Taiki asked. He stared at the book while he asked. 'Of coarse she would.' He thought.

"No."

Taiki almost fell out of his chair. "What?"

"I have so much to do on earth, and besides, she has you and the other Star Lights. I left her in your care before, and you three protected her." Mercury said. She looked into his eyes. "Did you expect me to stay?"

Taiki bit his lip. She was leaving him… and… and… "Mercury, don't go." He stated. His eyes were firm.

"What? Taiki! I figured you of all people would understand why I must go back to earth." Mercury said, startled.

"Mercury, I-" Taiki began. He took her hand in his hands. "I-"

"SHHHH!" The librarian scolded beside him. She held a ruler in her hand, threatening him with it.

Taiki quickly let go of Mercury's hand and started to blush. "G-gomen!"

Mercury smiled. 'What was he going to say?'

* * *

"I LOVE YOU!" 

Yaten stared at the girl. His eyes as wide as could be. 'Loves me?' He started to smile up at the girl who looked so desperate. "Aw! You fell for my good looks and charm!" Yaten boldly stated.

Venus closed her eyes and tears began to form. "I am so stupid… I-" She let go of Yaten and sat up. She then, refusing for him to see her tears, got off of him and ran towards his door. Yaten cursed himself and got up. "Venus-CHAN!"

It was too late; Venus was already out the door. "Damn it all! I hate RUNNING!" He broke into a run and rushed out the door, after Venus. He looked up and down the hall, nothing. "SHIMATTA!" He then ran towards her room where she was staying. 'I've got to find her, I've got to…'

* * *

Seiya shook his head. "Uranus, Why?" 

"FIGHT ME NOW! WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus's spell was unleashed at Seiya and Seiya jumped out of the way. He rolled a couple of times, but landed on his feet. He glared at the girl. 'She is serious. Then, I won't hold back!'

"WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus yelled. Seiya saw the intensity of this attack and tried to block it with his sword. However, her attack was much stronger. It sent Seiya flying backwards.

Jupiter jumped out of the window and watched horrified as Seiya flew back. "Why are you doing this?" She screamed. She crossed her arms, ready to throw out a attack.

"Wait!" Saiya yelled. He slowly stood up as Jupiter lowered her arms. "This fight doesn't concern you, so stay out of it." Seiya requested as he finally stood up strait. He then smiled at Jupiter and turned to face Uranus. "Was that all that you have?" He dared her.

Uranus balled her hands into fists. "Hell no, I am just getting started." She closed her eyes as Seiya watched her. "Thanks to Charmer, I have a new attack I'm just dying to try." She said.

Seiya stood his ground. He remembered what Charmer had told him. He pulled his star yell from his pocket. 'Please, work.' He silently begged.

"WORLD CATASTROPHE!" She screamed as a ball of golden light, much like her world shaking spell appeared before her. She smirked as the ball of energy grew and headed towards Seiya.

Seiya could see the electricity in the ball of energy. "STAR SERIOUS LASER!" The laser shot out and the energy ball ate it. "SHIMATTA!" He held up his sword to block her attack. The ball swallowed him.

Uranus smirked. 'I should have used that spell against Chaos. Oh well.'

After the ball evaporated, Uranus watched as Seiya struggled to get up. He then smirked at the woman as he stood up strait. Despite having a few tears on the cloth of his armor, and his face, he was fine. Uranus growled.

Seiya held his sword in front of him. He closed his eyes. Uranus started running towards him as fast as she could. Her fists ready to punch him.

"STAR SERIOUS- EXCALVATION!" Suddenly, Seiya's sword was surrounded with a golden light. He swung his sword towards Uranus. She saw the attack, it was a new attack, and she dodged it the best she could. The golden light shot out from his sword and flew past Usanus. She then jumped towards Seiya, her arm pulled back, ready to swing. Seiya smirked at the girl. Uranus then felt it… the warmth was what she felt first. Then, the impact. 'STRONG!' She thought as it engulfed her.

Seiya rolled out of the way as it impacted the ground and blew in like a sonic BOOM.

* * *

Sahara's eyes flew open. Her room shook a little. 'Earth quake?' She laid in her hospital bed, stunned. The tremors stopped. She sat up quickly. What was that noise? She looked at her arm where an IV was inserted. "Damn…." She looked up and saw that the bag was hooked to a mobile stand of some sort. She grinned and hopped out of her bed. She grabbed the stand and rushed out of her room, still in her hospital gown.

* * *

Taiki cursed himself. He almost spilt the beans… even if he did tell her his feelings, she would never stay. He knew that her studies were too important to her. Once she goes back to earth… she could not come back on her own. 

"Taiki? Do you want to go someplace else?" Mercury asked. Taiki smiled at the girl.

"Yes, I would." Taiki stood up and took her hand. "How about the gardens?"

Mercury smiled and took her hand away. "Most certainly."

They headed out the door they had come in through. Mercury followed Taiki. Taiki tried to slow his heart. 'What is she feeling?' He stopped by the door that led to the garden. He then opened it and the couple walked out. Mercury gasped with amazement as she looked around at the beautiful scenery. "Oh wow! You all have been doing so well with the rebuilding."

"We still have a long ways to go." Taiki informed her. She looked at him.

"Mercury, we have a wonderful school system here. You can also learn to be a doctor here…" Taiki said.

"Why do you want me to stay here?" She looked at him with a question. "It doesn't seem like something you would…"

Taiki looked away. "I've had time to think after we left Earth. I've also realized… I realized… I left behind something I need…" He turned back to her and smiled.

Mercury didn't know why, but she blushed. "I wish you told me while we were still on earth, I would have helped you find…"

Taiki closed his eyes. "No, what I left behind is here with me now."

Mercury looked at him like he was insane. "I'm confused…"

"Mercury, I'm talking about YOU." Taiki blurted. "For some one who is so smart, you are so confused." Taiki said. "I left behind, my heart. I left it, with you."

Mercury stumbled backwards. "Wh-"

"Would you mind if I was so bold as to tell you… I believe I am in love with you?" Taiki asked his eyes full of sincerity.

* * *

Yaten leaned over, huffing and puffing. "Un-Re-al--- That girl is no where." He looked up and focused on a locked door. He knew that this had to be where she was, she was not in her room back at the palace, and she was no where to be found in the palace. He walked to the door. He held up his hand, ready to knock… 

BOOM!

Yaten let out a screech and fell into the door. He rubbed his forehead and moaned. The ground trembled. "DAMN! Now I have to see what the hell is attacking us!" He lost his balance and fell. He tried to get up, but kept falling flat on his face. Finally, the tremors stopped. Yaten stood up and let out a sigh. He then flew back onto his face on the ground. He heard some one running away. He let out a groan. He looked behind him and saw Sahara running down the hall, top speed, tugging her IV poll with her. Yaten couldn't believe it. She would hurt herself if she kept that up. Forgetting about everything else, he chased after Sahara.

* * *

Venus laid out in the grass. Not too far away from the palace, but close to the hospital. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. "Yaten-baka…" She muttered. She couldn't wait to go home. She made such a fool of herself just now. Yaten… stuck up, conceded, he loved himself too much to ever love any one else. 

Venus looked at the stars. They were much brighter on this planet then on earth. She smiled. 'I would have loved to stay on this planet, with Yaten.' She imagined herself marring him under the stars. She suddenly realized what she was thinking and shook her head. "Baka!"

Suddenly, a BOOM filled the air. Venus felt a tremor and laid down flat. She closed her eyes. When the tremor was over, she jumped up. "Some one's attacking!" She rushed off towards the sound.

* * *

Seiya closed his eyes. The explosion was so loud, it was defining. He slowly opened his eyes and looked towards Uranus. She was trying to stand up. Her clothes were torn to shreds and blood dripped from her. She stood up strait and looked towards Seiya. "Is that the best you got?" 

Seiya stood up. "No."

Uranus smirked as she pulled out her sword. "Then, let's go."

Jupitercouldn't believe how the two were fighting. Uranus was getting totally beaten up, but she couldn't care less. Jupiter stayed back, knowing that this was not a battle for her to stop.

Seiya leaped towards the injured girl. His sword was ready to slice who ever it was against. Uranus swung her sword and he blocked hers with his sword. The both landed on the ground together. They used their strength to decide who would be the victor. Uranus pushed harder into Seiya's sword. Seiya didn't falter. He pushed against hers.

"SAHARA-BAKA! Don't RUN!"

The two suddenly stopped fighting and looked towards the voice. Yaten was chasing Sahara. She was wearing her hospital gown and pulling her IV stuff with her. Her hair was undone and fell around her shoulders. Yaten, looked totally worn out. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her around her waist. " Sahara!" She stopped running. Yaten hugged her for dear life. "Please, don't hurt yourself…"

Seiya looked at the two. His face went white. He watched as Yaten put his head on Sahara's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Jupiter looked towards Seiya and Uranus and saw both of them sending daggers off towards Yaten with their eyes. She started to head towards Yaten.

Seiya looked at Uranus. "I believe that this battle is over. I have something more important to deal with now."

Uranus nodded. "As I do."

The two turned towards Yaten and Sahara.

"STEP AWAY from her!" Uranus yelled.

Yaten's eyes snapped open. "Huh?" He looked at the two dumbfounded.

"All along you had feelings for Sahara!" Seiya yelled.

"What? HEY!" Yaten yelled staying behind Sahara with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"You… LOW LIFE! Here I thought you were my best friend!" Seiya yelled, his face turning red. He suddenly ran towards Yaten, his sword aimed at him. Uranus followed, soon to be next to his side. The two ran towards Yaten.

Venus appeared around the corner. Her eyes widened at the sight. Her tears started coming on even faster. "Yaten!" She fell to her knees. He was in love with… Usagi… Sahara!

Yaten glared at the two coming at him. "Are you two IDIOTS!" He pulled Sahara to the side and the two flew past him and Sahara. Sahara didn't say a thing. She had over done it when she ran out to find out what was wrong. She leaned on Yaten, glad for his strength.

Seiya and Uranus both growled at Yaten. Yaten stood his ground. "You two are the most stupid people I know!" Yaten yelled. "If you're attacking me because I am holding Sahara, then you hold her, damn it!"

Seiya raised an eyebrow. "You were just snuggling her!"

"I am worn out from chasing Venus-baka who ran away from me…" He shook his head. "Uranus, Seiya, Sahara is getting HEAVY!"

Sahara had closed her eyes and passed out. Seiya grabbed her and held her in his arms. Uranus still glared at Yaten.

"Don't worry, Uranus, my heart belongs to some air head who didn't let me tell her so." Yaten said. He turned to walk away. He let out a sigh and looked in front of him at his new path. Crumbled on the ground, sobbing a little ways away, was Venus. He smirked and walked up to her. "AW! There's my dummy now."

Venus looked up, her face shrieked with tears. "Yaten, why didn't you just-" She looked away. "I never knew you loved Sahara."

Yaten let out a frustrated sigh as he made it over to the girl. "Not you too…"

Venus moved away from him. "Get away from me…"

Yaten kneeled by her. "Venus, Minako…"

She glared at him. "I take it back! I don't-" She never got to finish her sentence. Yaten quickly took her lips with his. It was a very deep kiss… with so much love. Venus's eyes fluttered shut. She didn't want this moment to end.

Seiya watched the couple. In his own way, Yaten just confessed his love to Venus. Seiya frowned. He needed to confess to Sahara. He looked at the girl, who was unconscious in his arms. She still looked so much like her former self, without the hairstyle… and the eye color… the girl who had won his heart back on earth, came back to him.

Uranus walked up beside him. "Take care of our Princess, and if you don't… I will personally kill you."

Seiya looked at the woman who was badly injured. "As if, I nearly had you defe-"

Uranus shoved her sword in front of Seiya. "One more word, Kou… Just one more."

Seiya smiled. "I guess we can't be friends!" He let out a small laugh. Uranus smiled, and then turned to leave.

Seiya's smile faded and he looked down at Sahara. He needed to get her back.

Jupiter took Sahara's IV poll. "I think I can help you out with this one." She said as she winked. They then headed back towards the hospital's main entrance.

* * *

Mercury let out a sigh. The garden was beautiful, and it was the perfect place for some one to confess his love. She never dreamt in a million years that Taiki loved her. She looked up at the tall man. Her heart raced. "I believe, I would…" She blushed. 

"I hope that… you return my…" Taiki said softly. His eyes avoided her and his face turned red. "Just forget the whole thing." He turned away from her.

Mercury looked down. 'He, loves me.' She thought. She placed her right hand on her chest. Her heart was beating hard and fast. "Taiki-san…"

He didn't look at her, "What?"

"I – I- love you as well."

He turned to look at her, surprised. "You do?"

"You had taken… my heart… with you when you left." She blushed.

"Mercury… I-" Taiki grabbed her hands in his. "I- don't want you to leave!"

Mercury smiled. "I have to. I really want to become a doctor. Plus, my mother, I can't just leave her."

Taiki sighed. "You can be a doctor here!"

"I'm sorry…" She pulled her hand away. "I must find…"

Taiki smiled a sad smile. "I understand… However, please… visit?"

Mercury looked away. 'How? She had to do a Sailor Teleport… and… that only worked with everyone else's help.

* * *

The next day Taiki, Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Yaten all went to the room Haruka and Seiya shared in the hospital recovery. The nurses were dumbfounded by Haruka's and Seiya'snew scrapes and gashes, but they said nothing. 

Haruka answered the door. "Oh! Hi! Come on in, Seiya is in the shower." They entered and made themselves at home. Taiki leaned against a wall not too far away from the bathroom.

"I wonder how Sahara is?" Minako asked.

Haruka smiled. "Actually, she was just here! She said she needed to change out of her hospital gown. She felt it was a little… um… revealing."

Sahara swung the door open and stormed in. Her hair was tied up in two balls on her head, just as she use to wear it when she was Usagi. She wore a T-Shirt and jeans. She hopped onto the bed and sighed. "Man, it took forever to convince those nurses that I am ok to leave!" She stated.

Taiki smiled a mischievous smile as the bathroom door opened. Seiya walked out wearing a towel wrapped around his waist and he was drying his hair with another towel. He walked up next to Taiki and took in all of the visitors. "Oh, hi everyone!"

Everyone turned to him and started to wave. Suddenly, Seiya felt the towel that was around his waist get yanked off. He tried to grab for it, but Taiki hid it behind himself. Seiya quickly wrapped the other towel around his waist and moved away from Taiki.

"What the hell was that all about?" He yelled at Taiki.

"What goes around comes around." Taiki said, smirking.

Seiya's face turned red. "Ohhhh…."

Taiki got off of the wall and started to walk past Seiya. Seiya held on his towel tightly, glaring at the other boy. Taiki just smirked and went over to the blushing Ami. "I guess it's time for all of you to go home." He put his arm around Ami. His expression was very gloomy. "I just wish…"

"I'm staying!" Minako suddenly busted out. She grabbed Yaten's arm and gave everyone a big grin.

Ami looked horrified, "What about school?" She exclaimed.

Minako looked at the girl. "Um, I can give up the extra sleep hours."

Ami nearly fell over while everyone else sweats dropped. "You need to have an-"

Minako shook her head. "There's school over here I'm sure!" She smiled up at Yaten who looked nervous.

"Um, yeah, it's just the school here is much more… harder then on earth." He replied looking at Taiki.

Taiki nodded in agreement. "You can't sleep through our classes."

Seiya relaxed. "School… yuck."

"Well, I don't have to-" Minako started.

Ami glared at the girl. "Yes, you do have to!" She then let out a sigh. "We can all come back to visit."

Makato nodded. "We all will want to see Sahara any ways."

Sahara spoke up, "I think we all need something."

Makoto, Ami, Yaten, Seiya, Taiki, Haruka and Minako all looked at Sahara. Sahara let out a sigh. "It's not right that if one person wants to visit, all of the rest of the scouts have to follow."

Ami nodded. "I agree. But,"

Sahara raised her hand, her index finger pointing up, "I made you all new powers and clothes, and for the Star Lights, Weapons, right?" Sahara winked and cupped her hands together as she closed her eyes.

"Don't!" Seiya, Haruka both yelled together.

Suddenly, a pink light emerged from Sahara and her hands were filled with watches. She opened her eyes and the light vanished. "It wasn't hard to do." She then walked over to the bed and dropped all of the watches on it. Everyone surrounded the watches and Sahara sighed. She grabbed the watch that had a heart on it. It was pink with a purple band. "These are our new communicators, as well as our new transporters. Meaning, you can use these to go back and forth from the two planets at will, and communicate with each other… like our old communicators, no matter where we are."

Minako yanked out her watch. It was gold with her senshi symbol on it. "OH WOW! This is TOTALLY COOL! Look, they can even tell time!"

Seiya grabbed one that looked like a man's watch. It had a red face. "Wow."

The others soon followed, leaving some on the bed, unclaimed.

"These are for…" Makoto asked.

"The others that were left behind on earth. They are welcomed here as well." Sahara informed Makoto.

"There's another manly one… OH! That's Haruka's!" Seiya teased, pointing at the one Haruka was putting on. She grumbled and punched him, sending him to the ground.

"I also made one for Tuxedo Kamen… as he is the senshi of earth." Sahara informed them.

Haruka grabbed all of the ones for the outer scenshi and Makoto grabbed all of the inner senshi watches. Haruka rolled her eyes and graded Tuxedo Kamen's watch.

"Then, I will not part with saying good bye, but, till we meet again." Ami said, smiling.

Haruka smiled at the four Star Lights. "Take care of Sahara."

Seiya went over to Sahara and put his arm around her. "I – er – We will!"

Haruka glared at him and as fast as the wind, yanked his towel off and vanished, taking the towel with her.

The other girls blushed something fierce and Seiya tried to hide behind Sahara. "WHY ME?"

The girls teleported out and Seiya pulled Sahara with him towards the bathroom, using her as a shield. The other two men were on the floor laughing and Taiki was not about to let Seiya have the other towel back. Seiya darted into the bathroom the second he was near it. Sahara just stood there with her back to the now closed door, blushing.

* * *

Sahara smiled as she walked by Seiya's side. The other two Star Lights were ahead of the two. Sahara hummed softly and Seiya pretended to stretch. He raised his arms high above his head, and then one of his arms ever so casually fell lightly around Sahara's shoulders. After realizing she wasn't going to push him off, he pulled her closer to himself. "I like your hair like that. I missed it like that." 

Sahara looked at Seiya and smiled. "Really?"

He nodded his head. "Say, is there a way that you would mind if I took you on a date? I mean, um…" Seiya blushed a little and smiled at her. "My treat!"

Sahara smiled up at him. "I'd love it, and I won't eat your wallet dry this time!" She started to giggle.

Seiya turned to face her and smiled at the girl. "Hey, I-" Suddenly, something hit Seiya from behind, he stumbled into Sahara. He was so close to her now! The two of them blushed, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Seiya's eyes traveled to Sahara's lips.

"COME ON!" Yaten suddenly yelled from behind Seiya. "GEAZE! KISS HER!"

Taiki lowered his head and shook it out of embarrassment. Yaten put his hands on his hips. Seiya stared at Sahara. Sahara smiled at Yaten.

"Why Yaten, since when did you care?" Sahara teased.

Yaten put his arms behind his head. "I don't, but you two are slowing us down!" Yaten said as he walked back up to Taiki. Seiya grumbled as he tried to catch up. 'Thanks a lot, YATEN!' Seiya thought.

Sahara followed. She enjoyed the time she was having with the other three. "Can we go back to training?" She suddenly chipped out.

Taiki rolled his eye. "You would beat our asses."

"Exactly! It'll be FUN!" Sahara said.

Seiya looked at the girl, horrified. "I am not fighting you!"

"C'mon!" She grabbed Seiya and began to run towards the palace. "I really need a warm up!"

Seiya shook his head no, but it didn't matter… Sahara wasn't taking no for an answer.

* * *

Charmer pulled out her Star yell. She aimed it at Seiya and winked. "Thank you for volunteering to help me refresh my memories." 

Seiya looked at the girl as if she grew 15 heads. "I didn't vol-"

"STAR CHARMING-"

Seiya pulled out his sword. He was not about to fight her when she was still recovering, so he will only block her attacks.

Charmer smirked, "Love!" Nothing happened. Seiya had been had.

Seiya fell on the floor. Charmer burst out laughing. She lowered her star yell and walked over to Seiya. Seiya looked up at her, regaining himself quickly. "You were not planning to fight, were you?"

Charmer kneeled by him, smiling. "Nope."

"Then why?" Seiya asked. Then, Seiya's eyes widened.

"Bin-go!" Sahara said as she put down her star yell and cupped Seiya's face in her hands. "Seiya, I found out why I came back as Charmer… it was because my heart wanted to. It was because, I realized that I love you. I always have, ever since you and I…" She leaned towards him. Her violet eyes sparkled. "Seiya, I love you."

Seiya took a deep breath. He waited so long to hear those words… He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, he looked deeply into her eyes. "Odango… I love you too… so much it hurts!" He quickly stole a kiss. Charmer deepened the kiss,she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He started to lay her on the floor, while he tried to caress her lips with his tongue, asking to be let in.

"HEY! You have your own room for that!"

Seiya and Charmer broke apart. Seiya blushed deeply. Yaten smirked in the doorway. His club by his side. "Man, some one has to protect Charmer from you now! Man, my job is never DONE!" Yaten smirked as he walked over to Charmer. "So, the bozo finally confessed his love, eh?"

Seiya felt life flames were shooting from all over his body. "Y A T E N!" He growled. Seiya called for his sword once again. "STAR SERIOUS- EXALVATION!"

Yaten let out a scream as Seiya's attack followed him all over the room. Yaten began to run faster then light, leaving behind his light, and ran out the door.

Seiya closed his eyes and sighed and then….

BOOM!

"SEIYA! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Yaten screamed.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed New Life. As I had announced, this was the last chapter of New Life. For all of you who love this story so much, I made a small prezzy for you. A few drawings of Sahara/ Charmer! You can find them here (Remove the spaces from the URL): 

http/www. wendithoresen. com/ charmer/

♡ Thank you for the reviews and… keep an eye out for a special treat! Sayonara! ♡


End file.
